Forbidden Fruit
by tfdias
Summary: My first ever FanFic! AU story. After Fitz and Olivia face a recent heartbreak, they meet each other at a bar and end up spending the night together. What seems to be just a drunken one night stand turns into something different, for the both of them. Rated M for content and language.
1. One Drunken Night

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first ever Fanfic! I've been on the site for a few months and have read tons of stories and decided to try it out for myself. I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going and I've already started another chapter, just hoping to get some good feedback before posting. Reviews and suggestions would really be appreciated! I'll try to update this story as much as I can, given that I'm super busy these days (just began my senior year of undergrad and I'm also working two jobs). Thanks so much and enjoy!**

_"How's that saying go? The best way to get over someone is to get under...OOH SHIT!"_, he says to himself, as his body reacts to the amazing sensations of possibly the greatest sex of his life. His grip on her thighs get tighter and his breathing becomes more ragged as she slowly slides up and down his member, driving him crazy. He tries to focus on the girl on top of him, guiding her body up and down his shaft while he's trying to get a better look at her face. _"I pray she isn't ugly."_ He silently hopes he doesn't regret bringing home this random girl he met at the bar, where he downed back way too many shots to drown his sorrows.

"Fuuuuckkkk!", he screams out as he violently throws his head back into the pillows and he feels her start to speed up, bouncing down on him while she steadies herself with her hands on his chest. She moans out loud as he leans up to suck on one of her clearly aroused nipples. He feels himself about to release but no matter how wasted he is, he can't let her get the best of him. With one swift move, he flips them both over, pinning her down to the mattress while he hovers over her.

_"I suppose the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else"_, she thinks to herself as she feels him quickly withdrawal from her pot of honey. She looks up at him with a puzzled face and groans in disappointment as she tries to make out his face in the darkness._ "Great, I get drunk enough to go home with this guy and the douche pulls out once he finishes. Did he really finish without me? What an asshole!"_ She rolls her eyes as she preps herself to wiggle from underneath him to get dressed and leave. As soon as she attempts to move, he stops her, grabbing her arms and holding her into place. "I'm not finished. We're not finished", he says in this incredibly sexy baritone voice that instantly sends chills down her spine. She giggles and says, "Well, what are you waiting for, loverboy?"

He leans down and places a sweet kiss on her lips. She's shocked at the soft approach and her eyes flutter shut as he begins to kiss her with such need and passion. A kiss that one would give the love of their life, not someone they just met in an old dusty bar only a few hours ago. She gives in to his mouth's demands, enjoying the dueling of their tongues. He slowly moves from her lips, to kissing her cheeks, then to her jawline, and finally to the pulse point on her neck. She tries so hard but she can't fight back the soft moan that escapes from her lips. _"Oh god, how does he know this is my spot?"_ She feels him smiling against her skin and for a minute she forgot that she didn't walk in on her boyfriend of five years sleeping with their neighbor a few hours ago. _"Thank you Braxton for being such a piece of shit"_, she thinks in her mind.

_"God, her moans are so sexy."_ He can't wait any longer, but he doesn't want to rush it. She starts to suck on the spot behind his ears and he can feel his little big friend starting to jump between his legs as he bites his lip to stifle a moan. He needed this; he deserved this after being dumped by his fiancee for his best friend.

He spreads her legs back and finds her little bundle of nerves, shiny and pink, aching for his attention. He rubs his tip against her, teasing them both, as she immediately clamps down on his earlobe. He slides into her slick entrance slow and easy, and they gasp as her walls instantly grip him tight. "Ooohh fuuucckkk", they both moan at the same time, as he slides in and out of her with slow, long strokes. Her back starts to arch and his head falls into the crook in her neck. He keeps the same steady pace as he feels her body begin to shake "Oh my god, don't stop...ju...stt like that. My SPPOOOTTTT!", she screams out, as she finally reaches the point of no return. Hearing her moans and feeling her tighten around his cock pushes him over the edge as he promptly follows suit.

He falls off of her, laying on his back as they both catch their breaths. They look at each other, still unable to make out one another's faces in the dark. He's not sure if it's the pain or the alcohol, but he needs to hold her tonight. She moves over and places her head underneath his chin, throwing an arm over his body. She's not sure if it's the pain or the alcohol, but she needs to be held tonight. He throws an arm over her waist as they cuddle up together, quickly falling asleep in pure bliss.


	2. The Morning After Dark

**AN: Hi guys! Thanks so much for the follows and reviews. I'm really glad that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I got some inspiration to finish another chapter and decided to post. Here goes Chapter 2! I hope it's still holding your attention! Reviews and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!**

* * *

**The Morning After**

She tries opening her eyes, but it's nearly impossible. _"Dammit! I fell asleep with my contacts in again"_, she thinks as she blinks and rubs her eyes, trying to get her lenses to align. She's finally able to open her eyes and realizes that nothing looks familiar, the sudden realization that she's in a bedroom that doesn't belong to her. _"Where the fuck am I?"_, thoughts of confusion running through her mind. She tries to get out of bed, but is suddenly held down in a strong grip. She looks down and sees a pale, hairy arm laid over her thighs and her eyes widen in shock. _"Shit! Shit! SHIT!"_, she screams inside her head as she silently panics. She turns her head and is greeted by a face nuzzled into the side of the pillow that's placed under her head. "Oh my god, what the fuck did I do last night!", this time, she says out loud and quickly covers her mouth as the body next to her moves in response to her sudden outburst.

He turns his head but he doesn't open his eyes. He is woken out of his sleep by a voice that he can't pin to a name but it sounds very familiar. He tries to go through every voice he's ever come into contact with when reality hits him. _"Oh fuck, it's the girl from Monroe's last night!"_ He takes a gulp, hoping that it's discreet, knowing that he has to face reality.

He opens his eyes and is faced by a beautiful creature staring back at him. Sun rays bounce off her soft, chestnut skin and he is taken aback by her beautiful chocolate eyes. She stares at him, as his ocean blue eyes pierce into her soul. _"Shit!"_, they both think, clearly happy with the choice they made the night before. He can't believe that he lucked out last night and took home a girl that not only knew how to have nothing short of amazing sex, but also had the face of an angel. She can't believe she lucked out and went home with someone who not only hit her spot with every thrust but had the face of a god. He reaches out and moves her beautiful black curls out of her face.

"Hi", he says trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Hi", she responds, her nerves instantly soothed by his voice.

"I'm Fitzgerald, well Fitz, and you are..?"

"Olivia."

"Good morning Olivia."

"Good morning Fitz".

They both stare at each other a little longer as smiles start to form on each other's faces. Suddenly, he hears the faint buzzing of his iPhone, instantly taking him out of his trance, as he feels around the bed for it. Realizing he never took it out of his jeans before they were somehow thrown on the other side of the room, he gets out of the bed to fetch it before it's sent to voicemail. He walks around the room completely naked and Olivia's eyes follow him.

She eyes his broad but tone shoulders, his thick and muscular arms, his lean hips and his firm ass. _"Face of a god with the body to match!"_, she thinks, biting her lips and clenching her thighs tighter in the sudden arrival of her arousal. He bends down to dig in his jeans pocket and her eyes instantly lock in on the missile between his legs; she remembers how he took her to the moon and back last night. She intakes a sharp breath and shuts her eyes, turning her head.

He unlocks his phone: 32 missed calls, 86 text messages and 15 voicemails, all from Marci. A series of _"I'm sorry" "Can we talk about this?" "I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't bear to break your heart."_ He suddenly feels his anger start to resurface as he remembers the events of last night that drove him to Monroe's and had him ending up with Olivia in his bed this morning. "Oh shit, Olivia! She's still here!"

Knowing his mood is completely shot and he wants nothing to do with anyone at the moment, he knows he has to part ways with her. But he doesn't want this to be a one time thing. She felt so good last night, filling both his physical and emotional voids. He wonders if it's even possible for them to start anything serious. _"How many successful relationships last from a one night stand anyways?"_, he asks himself, hoping that he could possibly make an exception with her.

"Hey, umm, Olivia, I don't usually do this but I just got out of a relationship and-"

"It's no problem Fitzgerald, we're grown adults", she says, cutting him off. "We both got fucked up and ended up fucking each other. Just let me rinse my mouth at least before I get out of your hair."

She jumps out of the bed and he tries to stop her, not wanting her to think that he was just a hit-it-and-quit-it kind of guy, but she's too fast on her feet. The bathroom door slams shut.

_"Well what the fuck did you cuddle me all up for? Asshole! You could have at least offered me some damn coffee!"_, she mumbles to herself in his bathroom, as she tries to prepare for the walk of shame out his front door.

He's rummaging through his desk, looking for pen that holds enough ink to write down his cell number on one of his business cards. As he fans the card to make the ink dry quicker, he hears the bathroom door open, and she walks out in the dress she had on last night. _"God, she is so beautiful"_, he thinks before walking up to her.

"Hey, let me walk you out".

She rolls her eyes in disbelief. "Sure".

As she walks out the front door, he grabs her arm, spinning her around, and places his hands to her cheeks, pulling her face to his before kissing her. _"This is my last shot"_, he says to himself, as he nibbles on her bottom lip. He pulls back and sees that her eyes are still shut, and she opens them, staring into his eyes.

"Look, like I was saying before, I usually don't do this and I just got out of a relationship but I don't want this to end here. But, I'm not sure if you're on the same page. So, whenever you're ready, if ever you're ready, give me a call", he says to her as he hands her the card.

She looks at him, trying to hide the blushing cheeks starting to form on her face before snatching the card out of his hand. "Whatever", she says, turning to walk away.

_"What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_, they both mumble under their breaths as the front door closes.


	3. Welcome to Heartbreak, Part I

**The Night Before**

Olivia sat anxiously at the front desk waiting for the hands on the clock to hit 8:00pm. All of the kids were picked up by their parents around half an hour ago. The closing staff had put up all of the games and equipment and prepared snack for the next day. The junior staff had made sure the trash was taken out and the bags were replaced and each staff member had done their part to made sure that all the doors of the building were locked securely. The officer on duty did the final walk around of the building and was waiting inside with everyone else.

7:55. Only five minutes until Olivia was able to set the building alarm and everyone would be free to go. She would be free to go. It was Friday night and her man was at home waiting for her. She was so excited for the weekend and the possibility of spending all of it in bed fucking Braxton's brains out. Their relationship had been great over the years, but because of her new promotion at the after school program a few months ago, she had been continuously busy, and exhausted, so they haven't spent much time together.

"So, did you get the stuff?", Abby whispered in her ears. She and Abby had been best friends since they sat next to each other at lunch on the first day of kindergarten. Abby had always been the fierce and daring one; she had a mouth that showed no mercy and was never afraid to go after what she wanted. Olivia, on the other hand, had always been the more reserved one. She maintained her innocent image, but Abby knew it was just that - an image. She had complained to Abby about the strain on her relationship after being promoted to the events coordinator for the program. Abby knew that the only person Olivia would open up to, besides her, was Braxton, and boy did she open up for him - physically and emotionally. The sex with Braxton was great. He and Olivia both had a very healthy appetite but the stress lately kept Olivia from getting into the mood. While they would usually have sex just about every night, they hadn't done the deed for over a month. Olivia had felt selfish for turning Braxton away, but she knew neither of them would enjoy it if only one of them was into it. But tonight, she decided she would give him everything she owed for the past six weeks.

"I'm already wearing it underneath my coat," she responded back to Abby. Olivia had purchased a sexy light pink lace bra and and thong set and decided that she was going to walk through her front door tonight with just that on before mounting her man.

"Atta girl! I've taught you well!", Abby giggled and walked away before screaming out, "It's 8:00 on the dot people, ya'll aint got to go home..."

"...but we gotta get the hell out of here!", everyone said in unison before bursting out in laughter. It was a staff insider that they shared every night before walking out the front door together, as the alarm signaled that it was armed.

Olivia hopped into her car and sped the fifteen minutes it took her to get home; she made it in eight. She pulled into her driveway, happy that tonight she would be able to make up the past few weeks she had missed out on with Braxton. She turned the key into the lock and was greeted by Braxton's sneakers and socks on the front mat. _"He must have just came in from the gym"_, she thought to herself, as she laid her purse on the couch and hung her coat up. She slowly started her sexiest strut towards the bedroom where she was greeted with a pile clothes. _"Ugh, I hope he's already out of the shower"._

She tiptoed to the bedroom door when she heard a loud thump and a "SHIT!". Thinking he might have done something to hurt himself, she burst open the bedroom door, and was completely shocked at the sight she saw. There, on top of her man, on top of her bed, inside of her house, was a naked body. It took her two seconds before it clicked that this woman was riding her man and she screamed out, "You piece of shit! In my fucking house! After all I've done for your broke ass?! You might not have a lot, but you got me FUCKED UP!". Both bodies in the bed popped up in complete shock, when Olivia noticed the body belonged to her neighbor Kendra. "You and this bitch better get the fuck out of my house before I kill you both!"

"Liv,.."

"Fuck you and fuck this, it's over, be the hell out of my house by the time I get out of my shower!"

Olivia ran to the bathroom in complete disbelief that the man she had been devoted to for the past few years had really cheated on her. She turned the shower on, stepping into the freezing cold water before she held herself, sliding down the shower wall unto the floor, bursting into tears.

**AN: Hey guys, so here it is! These chapters are coming easier to me lately. The storyline of Fitz and Marci will come into play next chapter, I hope the order isn't confusing. I know what I want to write for the next chapter but I can't think of a good occupation for Fitz. Any suggestions? Anywho, expect an update later today or tomorrow. Thanks for the kind reviews!**


	4. Welcome to Heartbreak, Part II

**The Night Before**

7:55. Fitz looked at his watch and couldn't believe how late it had gotten. He was buried up to his elbows in contracts that needed to be sorted out and filed accordingly. But, at the moment only one contract was holding his interest. He couldn't believe that he and Marci were soon to be starting their lives together. He has proposed to her a few nights ago, after they had been dating for about three years. She had seemed hesitant at first, but he had assumed it was because of the overall shock. She said yes, the love of his life had said yes. He was scared to ask at first, afraid that they weren't ready for such a commitment. He had asked a few of his friends for advice and everyone agreed that it was the right time, everyone except for Mellie. He and Mellie had been friends for years. His best friend actually. They had lived next door to each other growing up and they were thick as thieves. He was often teased for having a female best friend growing up, especially when she went through that weird pimple faced, frizzy haired phase. He stuck by her side, and she by his. They went to each other with each of their problems, Fitz always seeking her advice after every failed relationship. It also helped that she was a lesbian since the seventh grade, so their relationship had always been strictly platonic. So, when he came to her with the idea that he was planning to propose to Marci and she warned her that it wasn't such a great idea, he figured she was just jealous that she would no longer be the leading lady in his life. He pushed her comment to the side and went through with it anyways. And she had said yes. In his hand, he held the contract to his new project: his future home. With Marci.

_**Being the owner of his own architectural business, he was always out searching for land for clients that contacted him with new projects. One day, while returning from putting the finishing touches on a restaurant his company had built, he came across a new housing complex. Apparently, the complex was owned by a company that had a new vision of having people purchase their own land and create their own homes, as long as they attained the correct permits and followed the "laws of the land". Fitz drove through the complex and was on his way out when an unclaimed lot caught his eye. It was a good sized lot, not too large that it was unnecessary, and not too small that it wouldn't be efficient enough. It was perfect. He could picture himself building a home here, from the ground up. Four, maybe five bedrooms, enough for their future children and when friends and family came to visit. An office where he could get work done during the day, so he wouldn't have the leave Marci's side. He got out of the car walked up to the lot, imagining the home he couldn't wait to build.**_

8:00 on the dot. Fitz decided that he had been in the office long enough and it was time to go home. He shut down his laptop, putting it into his bag, and turned off the lights, arming the alarm as he walked through the door. He got into his car, with Marci on his mind. He figured that tonight, he was going to do the cooking. He wanted to show this woman how much she meant to him, and since he was off tomorrow, he wanted to spend the weekend serenading her with his love and affection. He turned into the driveway, reaching for his bag in the backseat. He locked the car and searched for the keys to the front door. He turned the lock, and was greeted by Marci's luggage set. _"She's probably has to go out of town for another business meeting. There goes our weekend"_, he sighed to himself as he kicked off his shoes. He approached the living room, seeing Marci fully dressed and waiting for him. "Hey babe, emergency trip this weekend?", he asked, walking over to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. At the same time, he heard the toilet to the downstairs bathroom flush, and was greeted by Mellie when the door opened. "Hey Mells, what are you doing here?"

"Umm, Fitz, there's something we have to tell you", Mellie stated, as Marci rose from the couch and approached them.

He blanked out. He couldn't believe his ears. All he heard was that for the past year, his best friend and fiancee had been sleeping together. He went deaf and all he saw were lips moving and tears forming. Mellie and Marci moved closer to one another and held hands, and he stood there, in disbelief. How could she? How could they? Mellie of all people. She knew how he felt about Marci. She knew he was planning on surprising her with the house. Is this why she was warning him on proposing to her? Because she wanted her to herself? And Marci, since when was she a lesbian? How did he not pick up on the signs? Sure, they were friendly towards one another and spent a lot of time without him, but he figured it was for his sake. He turned away from them, grabbing his keys, and running out the front door. He didn't even stop to put on his shoes, he kept an extra pair in his trunk anyways. He hopped into the car, and sped out of the driveway, making to his way to Monroe's.

* * *

**AN: So, now we finally know what happened to Olivia and Fitz that drove them to Monroe's that night. And now you all know, Fitz is an architect. Funny enough, that was my first idea for him, or an interior decorator or event planner. I don't know much about architecture (except for what I see on HGTV lol), so I do apologize if anything is inaccurate (I'm trying my best to make sure that not too many details are focused on his occupation, unless needed). Thanks so much for your reviews, I'm not really sure how to respond to them lol. **

**LoreneMichelle41: Thanks so much for your wishes on my success in school! And I love hardcore Olivia too! I think a little hardcore is hot in a relationship, as long as it's not overdone lol.**

**Grant. For The People: Thank you! I love your stories too! Anxiously waiting for updates!**

**Oceans00711girl: I know! So happy that Braxton messed up and now Fitz can step up to the plate! lol**

**To the guest and TWMBM: With two suggestions of architecture, I knew my first idea was perfect! Thanks so much! **

**BeckyPo: I have added a few timeframes and updated the chapters. Thanks for your suggestion.**

**I'm still brainstorming for the next chapter, so I might not update for another day or two. Until then, enjoy and reviews and suggestions are welcomed!**


	5. Blame It On The Alcohol

**AN: Okay, so this chapter is going to be a little bit longer than usual. I wanted to finally get the flashbacks out of the way (for now), so this chapter focuses on Fitz and Olivia meeting one another at Monroe's. How much of a shocker was it to find out that Fitz's fiancee left him for another woman? Haha, I really enjoyed throwing that in there. But anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! This is my favorite one that I've written so far. I have a rare free weekend, so I'm just jotting these chapters down as they come to mind. And as always, reviews and suggestions are welcomed. Oh yeah, please let me know if any of you guys notice any plot holes. I caught one just before publishing lol.**

* * *

10:04pm. Fitz pulled into the parking lot at Monroe's, still trying to wrap his mind around the night's events. He sat in the car, while Marci and Mellie's confession played over and over in his head.

_**"Fitz, you have to understand we never meant for this to happen. You were never home. You were always busy building other people's homes while you neglected your own. And Mellie was always here, and if I'm not mistaken, it was your idea for us to hang out more. Believe me, I'm not trying to blame you, but I am not the only one at fault here. Things just happened one night. And then they happened some more. And well, after the proposal, I knew that I couldn't hurt you anymore. I had to tell you the truth, we had to tell you the truth. I'm leaving tonight, Mellie and I are going on vacation. I'll be back for the rest of my things in a few weeks. I'm sorry this had to happen".**_

It was 10:56 when Fitz decided he no longer was going to dwell on the betrayal of his now ex-fiancee and ex-best friend. He had the whole weekend to himself for that. Friday's were reggae dance hall nights at Monroe's and ever since he got back from a trip to Jamaica last summer, where he had a special international contract, he had become obsessed with the culture. He had made plans to return again this summer, with Marci on his arm, but clearly that was no longer happening. He made a reminder to himself to cancel the surprise ticket he booked for her, as he came out of the car and walked into the bar.

* * *

10:04pm. Olivia had finally stepped out of the shower and was wrapped in one of her large, white towels, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She leaned in and took a closer look at her face and noticed how puffy and red her eyes were. She shook her head and turned to unlock the bathroom door and face the reality of what really just went down. She walked out into the bedroom and did a quick search of the house. They were gone. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for a bottle of wine to settle her nerves. After searching the fridge for a few minutes, she turned around and noticed her bottle of wine, completely empty, sitting next to two goblets, one stained with red lipstick around the rim. "It wasn't enough that she took my man, she had to drink my wine too? Bitch!", Olivia said, as tears started to form in her eyes again. _"Oh god now, I'm not doing this shit tonight. I need a drink and a drink I shall go get!"_

It was 10:56 when Olivia stepped out of her bedroom fully dressed. She remembered that it was dance hall night at Monroe's tonight and settled on a black body-con dress that hugged her body in all the right places, paired with silver six-inch pumps, a silver clutch, and her favorite diamond earrings. Her hair was in a tight bun on the top of her head and she wore smokey eyes with a matte red lip. She was newly single and didn't have the time to worry about a man tonight. She was going to have fun and drink away the heartbreak.

* * *

Inside Monroe's, Fitz sat at the bar with a glass of scotch. Cyrus, the bartender who had been working behind the bar at Monroe's for years, and had also become real good friends with Fitz as he came in with new clients, was having a small chat with Fitz about work and life.

"Work's been great Cy. I closed out three more contracts. Business is booming and I was thinking of possibly even expanding. But that's just a thought right now. I doubt I have what it takes to expand my company".

"Nonsense Fitz. You forget that I've known you for years. I've seen you build that company from the ground up and turned it into what it is today. I've seen you walk in and out of here with potential clients, ordering drinks and shaking hands. And of course, I do thank you for the newbies you bring in but that's beside the point. You have what it takes kiddo."

Fitz nodded his head in agreement before he took a gulp of his drink, emptying his glass and placing it on the counter, letting Cyrus know that he needed another.

"They need me in the back, but Billy here will fill you back up whenever you're done. Get out there and bust a move, or whatever it is you kids say these days!", Cyrus chuckled to himself before walking away.

Fitz lifted his glass and spun his chair around, watching as everyone moved to Sean Paul's "Get Busy" on the dance floor. At that moment, something caught his attention on the other side of the room. He turned his head to see a beautiful woman walking into the bar. She was dressed in a tight black dressed that looked amazing on her tiny little frame. She slowly walked over to the bar and Fitz paid close attention to her body. From what he could make out in the dim lights, she had nice sized breasts, a flat stomach that led into slightly wide hips and when she turned around, he marveled at her ass. He was definitely an ass man and hers was perfect. It was small but plump and seeing it in that dress almost drove him to reach out and grab it. She walked up to the bar, sitting two stools away from Fitz, as she beckoned for Billy.

"Well good evening, welcome to Monroe's, what can I get you tonight?", asked Billy, clearly checking Olivia out.

"Something that will keep me on the dance floor all night", she smiled, knowing the affect she had on this man. She opened her clutch, pulling out a few bills to hand to Billy, before a deep voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Billy, put it on my tab. No one this beautiful deserves to pay for their own drink", Fitz said, winking and coming off of his stool and taking a seat on an empty one next to Olivia.

"Why thank you. I hope you're not expecting for me to sleep for you because you paid for a $6 drink", Olivia said a little too loudly, trying to be heard over the music.

"Actually, all I was expecting was a dance, maybe even two, if you're up for it. After all, I did buy you a $6 drink and if I'm not mistaken, you wanted to stay on the dance floor all night".

"You're lucky this is my song, let's go Flyboy". Olivia grabbed her drink and Fitz's hand, finding a place on the dance floor as the beginning of "Bruk It Down" by Mr. Vegas started to play. Olivia took a sip of her drink and she stood before Fitz, swaying her hips to the beat. On a cruise to Jamaica last summer, they played this song a million times and she and Abby made it their duty to learn how to dance to it from one of the natives. _"Don't hurt him Liv"_, she said to herself before bending her back out and grinding on Fitz behind her.

Fitz let himself be led out to the dance floor as one of the songs he heard on his trip started playing. He stood behind the gorgeous woman before him, as she started swaying her hips. His mind went back to a night he had out at a club where this song was playing and remembered how the natives danced to it. He grabbed on to one of Olivia's hips as she bent forward and followed her rhythm as she started grinding on him to the song. He started grinding his hips with hers, while he downed the rest of the drink he had in his hand, hoping to get rid of his glass. He set the glass down and placed his now free hand unto the other side of her hips. He was grateful that he knew how to dance and was able to keep up with the vixen who was starting to grind a little harder on him, causing an erection to form.

Olivia downed her drink, letting her liquid courage take over her as she started to grind harder on the man that stood behind her. To her surprise, his grip on her waist was turning her on, as well as the fact that he was able to keep up with her moves. And if she didn't know any better, she could feel him starting to harden on her ass. _"Damn, is that what he's working with?"_, she asked herself as the song started to change to "Saddest Day" by Wayne Wonder. Olivia turned around and faced her dancing partner, now wrapping her arms around his neck. Whatever drink it was they gave her, it was surely worth every penny. She felt a little drunk and the buzz was exactly what she needed. She leaned into Fitz, grinding her hips into his, feeling his erection getting bigger. She moved slow and sensual, and of course, he matched her rhythm with her to perfection.

Fitz was going out of his mind. He knew she knew he was growing hard and was glad that she wasn't upset about it. Actually, it seemed as if she was entertaining his arousal, grinding against him slow but hard. After his four drinks, he was feeling great and had completely forgotten about Marci and Mellie. He was in ecstasy and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Olivia leaned in and whispered into his ear, "You wanna get out of here?".

* * *

In the parking lot, Fitz picked up Olivia in his arms, wrapping securing them around her thighs as she locked her arms behind his neck and her legs around his waist. She began sucking on his neck and giggling in his ear as he tilted his head back to allow her more access. He reached his hands down and grabbed her ass, palming it as he softly bit her collarbone.

"Mmmm, baby, your place or mine?", Fitz asked her. He wondered if he sounded a little creepy; taking home random women was never his thing. He wasn't a stranger to spontaneous sex, but he had only slept with the women he dated. He was 25 years old and never had a one-night-stand. He felt her lips part from his neck, as she loosened her grip around his neck and leaned back, with a puzzled look on her face. _"Fuck, did I really just ruin the mood? Maybe I shouldn't do this. We shouldn't do this"._

She never did this before. In her 23 years of life, Braxton was the only one she had ever slept with. They had been together since they were eighteen, meeting at the student union their freshman year of college. She never experienced the wild college parties and crazy sex orgies that she often heard about. She was simple, loyal, lovestruck Olivia. And she got played. She heard his question, but she wasn't sure how to respond. She loosened the grip around his neck and leaned back._ "Maybe I shouldn't do this. We shouldn't do this"._ She was about to climb down when she remembered the plans she had for the weekend, before it was ruined. _"My body wants this, I need this"_, she thought before responding, "Your place. We'll take my car. You drive". They smiled at each other, sharing one more kiss before he let her down and they walked over to her car.

It was 1:49 when Fitz pulled Olivia's car into his driveway. They quickly hopped out of the car and Fitz fondled his pockets, looking for the keys. He took her into a fireman's carry and she laughed loudly as they entered the house. His mind flashed back to the scene that had awaited him when he walked into the front door only hours ago. He shook the memory out of his head and he put Olivia down on her feet. He looked at her one more time, making sure that they both wanted to go through with this. She smiled up at him, deciding that she had already gotten this far and there was no point in turning back. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick, assuring kiss.

_"What the hell is your name?"_, they both thought to themselves as they hurried up the stairs.


	6. And It Kills Me

She began digging through her purse for her keys as she quickly walked to her car. As she made her away across the driveway, she felt a bit sore in between her legs. It was a familiar pain, as she felt the same pain last night when she had mounted Fitz for the first time. He was big, much bigger than Braxton. At first, she wasn't sure she would be able to take all of him, but she figured if she could handle her heart shattering into a million pieces, she could handle Fitz's package. She got into the car and turned it on as she threw Fitz's card unto her front seat. She sat her purse down, while she readjusted the seat from the position Fitz had left it in the night before. _"Was he really that tall?"_, she thought to herself and the radio turned on.

_"Should I grab his cell, call this chick up_  
_Start some shh, then hang up?_  
_Or should I be a lady, ooh maybe,_  
_'cause I wanna have his babies.."_

Tears began to stream down her face as Olivia sang along to the song. It was finally starting to hit her that she and Braxton were really over. She cried the twenty minute ride it took her before she ended up in her driveway. His car wasn't in its space and she opened the garage to pull in. He was gone and probably hadn't come back. She was hurt, but relieved at the same time. She knew she didn't have the strength to face him right now and didn't want to appear weak. She closed down the garage door and walked into the house.

* * *

Fitz walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was starving but he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to hold much of anything down. He decided to settle for some frosted flakes and pulled out the gallon of milk. As he ate his cereal, he laid his phone on the counter, playing all of the voicemails that were from Marci on speaker. Surprisingly, Mellie had left him some messages as well. His anger overtook him and he threw his phone across the room, watching the glass screen shatter into pieces as it hit the floor. "Fuck!", he yelled out, slamming his fists on the counter, as a single tear rolled down his cheek. All it took was one single tear before the waterworks began.

"I can't believe this shit!", he cried out. It finally hit him that Marci was gone and the person who he would usually run to was gone with her, had taken her from him. His shoulders shuddered as he lowered his head unto the counter and continued to cry. He was truly heartbroken and had no idea how he was going to cope. He used his hands to wipe away the tears from his face and got up in search for his iPod. He figured he could release some anger out on the gym equipment downstairs.

* * *

Olivia sat in her roman bathtub with her eyes closed, as her iHome played music in the background.

_"I was beautiful the day we met, but now I'm not so sure_  
_Awkward and alone, you don't make me feel sexy anymore_  
_I'm snapping myself out of it, I gotta close this door..."_

The only other sounds that could be heard throughout the house were her occasional sighs and sniffles. She assumed that it was only normal for her to want to cry so much, but she really didn't want to depressed for the rest of the day. She got up, let out the water, rinsed off and proceeded to her closet to find something to wear. She needed some wine and wanted to pick something up for dinner so she wouldn't have to cook.

She opened the door to her huge walk-in closet, the one she shared with him. She was greeted by the sight of his clothes and shoes messily thrown about on the right, while her clothes, shoes, and bags were neatly organized on the left. _"He sits in the house all day on his ass and couldn't even attempt to clean this closet up. What in the hell was i ever thinking?"_ Just then, her phone rang, signaling that she had gotten a new text message.

**_"Hey, I was coming to get a change of clothes. I hope you're home so we could talk, maybe? Anyways, I'm on my way. I'll you see you soon."_**

The anger started to boil up inside her again, as she returned to the closet and started pulling down all of his clothes. When his side was completely torn down, she went to the garage for the trash can, dragging it into her bedroom and began throwing all of his things in it. The suits she encouraged to him buy for the job interviews he never went on, the silk ties they often used during their sexcapades, and even the sneakers she recently bought him for his birthday. _"Mom always said if you buy a man shoes, he'll use them to walk out of your life"_, she shook her head, laughing to herself as she proceeded to go through his all of his drawers, dragging out everything in sight and adding it to the pile of "trash".

When she had finally gotten a hold of all of Braxton's belongings, she dragged the trash can towards the garage, making a quick stop to the laundry room for a bottle of bleach. After completely emptying the bottle's contents into the can, she opened the garage door, pulling the can to the end of the sidewalk. She took a picture of the trash can, before sending it to Braxton with a caption that read, _**"Here's your shit. There's nothing left to be said. It's over. I never want to see your deceiving ass face again. Don't even bother coming inside"**_.

She hopped into the car, fastening her seatbelt and turning up the radio.

_"Don't nobody want no broke heart and don't nobody want no two time losers..."_

She sang along and laughed, while speeding off to the direction of the grocery store, reminding herself to grab a new lock and key set for the front door.

* * *

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I am in love angry Liv, I feel like it will make the story a little more spicier. And how heartbreaking was it to see Fitz finally break down? Poor Fitzy! Haha, apparently no one saw Mellie snatching away Marci! I loved that everyone assumed that it was a man. Initially, it was supposed to be Cyrus, but I wanted a nice Cy, not one that we're used to seeing somewhat ruining Fitz's life lol. ANDD I figured it was the best way to kill two birds with one stone!**

**Songs:**

_**It Kills Me - Melanie Fiona**_

_**Boy Without A Heart - JoJo**_

_**Let It Flow - Toni Braxton**_

**CHubbard: Hmm, he wasn't hospitable at all was he? But, Liv really did kind of push him away a bit there. Maybe he was about to offer her some breakfast before leaving (:**

**geaniewebbie: Thank you! I major in sociology!**

**CiCi G: Agreed! Stepping out causes a lot of trust issues. I thought it was a very important element to keep the story going!**

**LoreneMichelle41: yes, I thought their ages and "innocence" was very important. I actually love their innocent side, it makes me feel more sad and connected to their situation. Makes you hope they make it in the long run! lol**

**BeckyPo: haha yes, I had to throw Cyrus in there somewhere.**

**Grant. For The People: lol glad I got you to dance! I love that Fitz knows how to dance too! Any man that can dance is sexayy! (:**

**Oceans00711girl: At first, they were gonna take a cab, but I already laid the foundation for the next chapter, in which drives away in her car lol. Had to edit it up a bit. I'm sure they weren't that drunk lol**

**Guest: Let me just say, I LOVED your review haha! I loved how you spoke to Fitz and Olivia, made me open my eyes up to a bit of inconsistencies. I guess you can say Fitz was blinded by love, not only for Marci, but for Mellie as well. As for the "You took my man.." line, Olivia doesn't actually blame Kendra. She knows that Braxton is the one in the wrong. I just couldn't flip that line to make her curse Braxton instead of Kendra lol. And you're right, Fitz's age and success is a bit off. I completely looked over that before, but oh well! lol**

**Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Your reviews are really helping out with some plot decision making. And as always, reviews and suggestions are welcomed.**


	7. Free

Fitz reached for a towel as he stepped out of the shower, trying his best not to get the floor wet because he knew how much Marci hated it. _"Wait a minute"_, he thought to himself, before dropping his towel, letting himself drip all over the bathroom floor. "You hated that I got the floor wet. You hated that I walked around the house naked. You hated when I wanted to play rap music really loud. You hated that I worked late. WHAT THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU HATE THEN?", he screamed out, as if Marci was in the room with him.

"God, what a controlling bitch! You made my change myself and you didn't even want me! You took my heart and my best friend and had the audacity to say you'd come for your things when you guys returned from your lesbian sex cruise! Fuck that, your shit will be waiting for you elsewhere!"

He went into the closet, grabbing all of her things and throwing it into garbage bags. He knew how much Marci hated crushed clothes, but he figured a crushed heart was much worse. Fitz felt like he no longer needed to sulk. He was a free man. As much as it hurt to lose the love of his life, he still had his life. He was going to enjoy his night doing everything Marci hated him doing. He finally had the opportunity to be himself. He reached for his phone, remembering that he had totally shattered the screen. He carefully scrolled through his contacts, hoping he wouldn't get cut by the loose pieces of glass.

"Hey, Huck! Umm..are you busy? I had a mishap with my phone and I needed a new faceplate. 30 minutes? Ok, I'll be there. Thanks man".

Fitz hung up the phone and searched his drawers for some boxers, basketball shorts, and a white v-neck shirt. He'd drop off Marci's shit, then take his phone to Huck and stop by the pizza place around the corner for a large pepperoni and jalapeno pie, and then a quick stop at the grocery store next door for a couple of six packs. Maybe even a movie or two from Redbox.

After he was dressed, he walked downstairs to grab some shoes, his wallet, and his keys, lugging the bags of clothes behind him. He was happy that he had taken a cab to Monroe's to pick up his car earlier, otherwise he would have been late meeting up with Huck.

* * *

Olivia cruised the liquor aisle of the grocery store, looking for her favorite brand of wine. Once she found it, she grabbed two bottles and placed them in the cart. She had decided since she was already in the store, she could grab a few snacks. She couldn't wait to get home and enjoy the nutella and fresh strawberries she got for dessert. She also picked up a carton of mint chocolate chip and red velvet cake ice cream, in case she had another moment. She decided that she finally picked up enough and continued her way down the aisle, heading towards a register, when someone quickly turned the corner. They bumped into one another, causing Olivia to fall to the floor.

* * *

Fitz had dropped Marci's stuff at Mellie's apartment, took his phone to Huck, placed his order at the pizza place, and was now walking through the grocery store in search of beer. He had grabbed some chips and candy, not being able to indulge in junk food in months because Marci thought it was unhealthy. He scoffed as he turned the corner down the liquor aisle. Apparently, he turned a bit too quick because he bumped into whoever was coming out of the aisle, knocking them to the floor.

"Oh my god, ma'am, I am SO sorry!", he said reaching down to lend her a hand. When she looked up, he was shocked to see who it was before him.

"Olivia?"

"Fitz?"

She stood to her feet and couldn't believe that he was in front of her. _"Damn, he looks so good!"_, she thought to herself as she sized him up and down. She was grateful that he had on basketball shorts and definitely took an extra hard peek while she had the moment.

As she stood before him, he looked her up and down. _"How does she look so good wearing sweats and a hoodie?"_ He couldn't believe his luck running into her and had forgotten that he was still holding on to her hand, when she pulled it away.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay? Did you hurt anything?"

"Hey, it's no big deal. I'm fine. I mean, we both know better than anyone else that accidents happen". She quickly cursed herself in her head when she noticed his face dropping. _"Way to go Olivia"_, she wanted to slap herself.

"Yeah, I guess we do, huh? Well, sorry again", he walked around her to find his beer and leave, before she stopped him.

"Fitz, I'm sorry. I didn't...last night wasn't...ugh. I'm just having a really bad day. And then this morning, I overreacted. I'm truly sorry".

"Don't worry about it. Let's just forget it happened".

"Fitz, I don't want to forget about it. I'm just having a tough time right now. I just need to clear my head. But last night wasn't a mistake and I want it to happen again. Well, not right now, or maybe even anytime soon, but-"

"Olivia, whenever you're ready. I'm here. Just don't keep me waiting too long", he said, cutting her off.

She looked up at him and smiled. She couldn't believe how sweet he was being to her, even after she let her mouth get in the way. If it wasn't for them being in public, she would have jumped his bones right then and there.

She was so cute, even when she put her foot in her mouth. He could see that she was just as nervous as she was and it made him smile. She was apologizing and "I'm sorry" was something he really needed to hear right now. And her smile, god it was gorgeous. If it weren't for them being in public, he'd probably lay her down on the floor right now.

"Hey look, why don't I get those groceries for you? That way you'll feel too guilty to sue me if you wake up with a broken arm tomorrow." They both laughed and for the first time that day, they both felt genuine happiness.

"I hope you're not expecting for me to sleep with you because you bought me some groceries", she replied while winking at Fitz.

"Actually, I was only expecting a phone call from you someday", he said, winking back at her.

After their groceries had been paid for, Fitz walked Olivia out to her car, unloading her bags into the backseat. He then opened her door for her and she took her seat and put the key in the ignition.

"Fitz you really didn't have to. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it".

"Really Olivia, it's no problem. It's the least I could do. Get home safely and enjoy the rest of your night".

Olivia closed her door, winding down her window to say , "I won't keep you waiting too long. Goodbye Fitz", as she drove off.

Fitz smiled to himself as he put his bags in his car, picked up his pizza and his phone from Huck, and drove back home.

* * *

**AN: Okay guys, this chapter was super fluff lol. I just needed to completely end off "They day after" from both perspectives. Before, we got to see emotional Fitz, now we get to see angry Fitz. I much prefer sweet Fitz (: I love that so many of you thought Olivia was going to have a Waiting to Exhale moment (haven't we all been there before? lol). **

**LoreneMichelle41: Stay tuned for more details about Olivia having to support Braxton (can't give away too much!) (:**

**CHubbard: I think it might be harder for Fitz to get over the situation. Oops, have I said too much? Maybe, maybe not (:**

**deelove1: Haha, Old school would have been perfect right? I had my iPod on shuffle and decided to plug in songs that fit lol, but old school will surely be coming soon!  
**

**geaniewebbie: I absolutely love it! i only have a few classes to finish, the rest are classes for my minor. But it makes you see society at a completely different perspective! And i'm Jamaican too! you know I had to throw in the dance moves! lol**

**Oceansgirl00711: Hopefully! Heartbreak is no fun! **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! I know these updates have been coming quick this weekend and I'm pretty sure you guys enjoy them as much as I enjoy your feedback. I'm pretty busy during the school/work week, so I'm not so sure the updates will be so frequent. Maybe I can brainstorm/write during the week and post during the weekend? Who knows! Reviews and suggestions are welcomed! Thanks so much again for the feedback, you guys encourage me to keep the story going. I'm hoping this one lasts pretty long (:  
**


	8. Droppin Out Of Love

Olivia drove home with the radio off and the windows and sunroof down. She was enjoying a peaceful ride as her mind ran across Fitz. She knew absolutely nothing about him, except for the fact that he knew how to lay the pipe. _"What's his last name? What does he even do for a living?_" _"Is he married?" "Does he have kids?" "Is he a murderer?" _And then it dawned on Olivia that she had completely forgotten about the card he gave to her. She felt around on the front seat where she placed it earlier, trying to keep her eyes on the road. Her hands found the card and when she approached a red light, she quickly turned on the dome light, glancing over the card.

**_"Grant Architecture & Design"_**

"Oh, so he works at an architecture company?", she said, glancing up to make sure the light hadn't changed. She continued reading over the card until she found what she was looking for.

**_"Fitzgerald Grant III - Founder."_**

Her eyes went wide as she realized that not only did he work for the company, he actually owned it.

_"Fitzgerald Grant III"_, she repeated to herself. She had to admit, it rolled off her tongue quite nicely. She kept repeating to herself, imagining being introduced to his friends and colleagues as "Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant III". She flipped the card and saw the number to his cell written on the back. She smiled to herself until her thoughts had been cut short by the person behind her blowing their horn - the light had changed.

* * *

Fitz sat on the couch in his boxers, pigging out on pizza and beer while binge watching some show called "Orange Is The New Black" on Netflix. He liked to keep up with entertainment blogs when he had rare moments to himself and supposedly this show was newest craze. He thought the show was pretty funny and was definitely something Marci would have never wanted to watch with him. This was more along the lines of Mellie's taste - cursing, raunchiness, and lesbians. And then, at that moment, he began to miss her. Yes, she had betrayed his trust and completely damaged their relationship, but she was his person. Through thick and thin, they were always there for each other, and it hurt that he couldn't turn to her now. He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to watch the show, popping open another can of beer.

* * *

Olivia was curled up on the couch, setting a glass of wine down on the coaster on her leather coffee table, and trading it for her bowl of ice cream. As she took another spoonful, she thought about Braxton and tried to figure out where they had gone wrong in their relationship. Everything was perfect until that one little bump in the road had ruined everything for them.

**_Olivia was sitting on the couch with a towel wrapped around her freshly washed hair, flipping through the television channels, when she heard the front door being unlocked._**

_**"Babe, you're home!", she jumped off of the couch to meet Braxton in the foyer. Instead of his usual grin and pop kisses, she was met by the saddest look on his face. "Babe, are you okay? What's wrong?". He locked the door and turned to her, looking like someone had just killed his dog. "Braxton, what is it? You're scaring me. Did someone die?"**_

_**He shook his head, with a long deep sigh, before saying, "Liv, they let me go. Four years of slaving my ass off trying to make the education system better for the young children out there and they laid me off. Budget cuts. How the hell they can afford to buy new football jerseys and cheerleading outfits every year, but can't pay their educators is beyond me." He was clearly upset now and Olivia hated seeing her man on edge.**_

_**"Baby, I'm so sorry. I understand you're upset and hurt, but it's okay. You'll be okay, we'll be okay. We've had money saved up for the new house and that can just be put on the back-burner until we figure everything out. Just calm down baby please, you know I hate when you're upset".**_

_**He looked at Olivia, and cupped her face in between his hands, kissing her and hoping that her lips would cure his anger. She moaned in his mouth and he moved his hands towards her lower back. She reached down to undo the zipper to his pants, feeling her hands in his boxers and slowly massaging his member as he grabbed her ass. She wanted him to feel better, even if it was just temporary.**_

******_And then, that became their thing. Sex had became their thing. When he had come home after long days of job hunting with no luck, she would fuck him. When the bills started piling up and he was embarrassed that he wasn't doing his part to help, she fucked him in hopes of lifting his spirits. When he decided that he was no longer going to look for work because he didn't deserve some minimum waged part time job that wasn't in his field, she fucked him because she understood his anger. When they would argue because she asked him when he would ever get out of his "mood" and get his ass up to find a job, he fucked her because he knew that it would silence her. So, when she got her promotion and the money problems were finally solved, she figured everything was okay. Yes, she brought in the bacon, but he took care of home and her high demand for sex. The only issue now was that she no longer had the time and energy for them to fuck each other._**

* * *

Fitz had shut off the tv and sat on the couch in darkness. He thought about how he was going to go through with this, basically all alone. He played over memories in his head of he and Marci, he and Mellie, and the three of them together. He started wondering if there were any signs he had missed, if there were actions and words he should have picked up on. If they hugged each other much longer than two friends normally would, if they had waited until he was away on trips to spend time together. He wondered how many times they had kissed at the front door, cuddled on the couch, or made love in their bed upstairs, while he was completely unaware of their actions. He felt like his home was tainted. The walls were slowly closing in on him and for the first time, he didn't feel like he was home anymore.


	9. Sunday Morning

Fitz rolled over in bed and stared at the empty space next to him. It was weird, as much as he sometimes hated having to sleep next to Marci the sheets hogger, it felt different not seeing the back of her head every morning. He reached over for another pillow to lay under his head when something caught his eye. A strand of black curly hair. "Olivia", he said and smiled. She was so beautiful and although he knew nothing about her, besides the fact that she knew a thing or two in the bedroom, he was completely enchanted by her. He also hated himself for not getting her number. Sure, he probably wasn't ready to be in a relationship anytime soon, but what was wrong with being friends? He really wished that she would make the first move soon, he really wanted to try to get to know her.

* * *

Olivia woke up to find herself on the couch still. It was Sunday morning, the last day of the weekend before she had to head back to work the next day. She figured that two days was enough time to mope around; there was plenty of time for that later. Today was a day of rest, and she wanted to give her heart a break. She ran upstairs and took a quick shower, planning her itinerary for the day in her head. She settled on going to pay Abby a visit, hoping she was home.

She pulled into Abby's driveway and was happy to see that not only was her car outside, so was Quinn's. She walked up to the front door and rung the doorbell, preparing herself for a million and one questions from Abigail.

"Liv, what are you doing here? Did your vagina fall out? I thought you were gonna kick Braxton's ass in the sheets all weekend!". Abigail, never one to put a restraint on her mouth. "Hi Liv honey!", yelled Quinn in the background, as Abby stepped out of the way to let Olivia.

"More like throw him out of my house!", Olivia responded to Abby as she kicked her shoes off.

"What?!", exclaimed both Abby and Quinn in unison.

"The bastard cheated on me. With Kendra. It's over."

"Kendra? The chick next door?", asked Abby.

"The one and only. Over the years, I've seen the endless array of men trying to sneak out her front door. Who knew Braxton would eventually be one of them?", Olivia laughed it off, as Abby and Quinn stared at her completely in shock.

"Olivia, what happened?", Quinn asked first as Abby stood beside her processing what Olivia had just told them.

"I came home, walked in the room nearly butt booty naked with the intentions of fucking my man and I opened my bedroom door to find Kendra riding my stallion off into the sunset.."

"That little piece of SHIT! Olivia, I could kill him! After all you did for him! After you planned that whole weekend! Five fucking years! Are you kidding me?!"

"Abby, calm down! Olivia's the one that got cheated on here, not you. Liv, what did he do? What did you do?"

"I told them to get the fuck out. I threw all his shit in the trash, sprinkled it with some Clorox and kicked him and his shit to the curb. Then I got drunk and got laid. And bought wine and ate ice cream. I'm assuming the typical 'woman scorned' shit. And bright and early tomorrow morning, I'm canceling his insurance, cutting him off our joined phone bill, removing my bank accounts from his credit card auto payments, and I can FINALLY get rid of the sports package on the cable. Thank GOD I never gave him any access to any of my accounts. He's Kedra's problem now and I can only hope she opens her wallet and her home as much as she opens her legs!"

"Way to go Liv! That'll teach that asshole!", piped up Quinn.

"Hold up, you fucked someone?! You, Olivia 'The Saint' Pope slept with someone?! Spill the beans!", Abby interjected.

"Ugh, Abbs, where's the wine?", Olivia said walking up to the fridge.

* * *

"No Cy, I didn't forget about the game tonight... Yes Cy, I know it's my week to host... Yes, we're still on. You grab the beers and I'll order the food...Okay, 6:30 it is...Bye Cy".

Fitz had spent majority of the day giving the house a deep cleaning. He wasn't much of a neat freak, but whenever he needed some serious time to himself to think, he cleaned. It was one thing that Marci enjoyed very much - she was the neat freak in the relationship. Fitz wasn't messy but with a mind that was constantly racing, keeping stuff clean was always the furthest thing on his mind. He had changed the sheets; flipped the mattress; dusted the furniture, windows, and electronics; swept and mopped the bathrooms, dining room, and kitchen; and even dusted away the sight of any cobwebs. He was exhausted and surely needed a shower, but as Cyrus reminded him, it was his night to host their football watch parties, which usually consisted of just them too. He wasn't really in the mood to watch football and he had DVR to record anything he missed, but he wouldn't mind the company.

He hopped in the shower and stood underneath the shower head, letting the water cascade down his body. He reached for the body wash, poured some in his hands, and began to lather it all over his body. He noticed that his body felt real sore, probably from his intense workout at the gym the day before, and from lifting the couches to get a good clean without scratching the floors. He was in need of a serious massage and of course, his mind ran back to Marci. If it was one thing she knew how to do well was to make his body feel refreshed and renewed. They often took showers together, taking turns soaping each other up and then he'd let her give him a nice massage after a hard day's work. She was great with her hands, making sure to get out all the knots and kinks, and occasionally, she would provide him with a happy ending. Fitz looked down and realized that he was hard. _"Dammit"_, he thought to himself, a bit upset that thoughts of Marci could still put him in that position. _"Well.."_, he looked down again and shrugged his shoulders, knowing that getting himself off could get the edge off. Just as he was reaching for the bottle of bath wash again, he heard the doorbell ring. _"Thank you Cyrus.."_

* * *

**AN: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story. Sometimes as I'm writing, I do get little moments of writer's block and feel like certain words are too cheesy lol! You guys really do motivate me to keep the story going. I must admit, as much as you guys love reading it, I love writing it and getting your reactions! When I reread for edits, I find myself also wondering what's gonna happen next too! lol, I think that's what helps me to keep the updates coming. Now you guys know why Braxton was "broke" lol. I know some might disagree with a woman taking care of her man, but I felt like we always see a powerful Liv, I really wanted to lovestruck Liv, that would have done anything to keep her home happy. Remember, Liv is not that experienced in relationships, she and Braxton had been together since college. He was her first everything and I'm pretty sure she wasn't ready to give that up.  
**

**Annkouv: Thanks so much! I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**BeckyPo: Their inner thoughts are my fave! lol. I feel like it sort of brings more imagry. I don't really go into much detail with non-verbal communication (facial expressions, body language, etc), but I figured their "thoughts" could help you guys visualize a bit!**

**Oceans00711girl: I WISH SHE WOULD CALL HIM ALREADYYY! Lol **

**LorneMichelle41: Hopefully Liv has learned her lesson about the sex thing. I'm glad I was able to throw in why she was supporting Braxton, instead of the other way around.**

**CHubbard: Hopefully he gets over Marci and FAST! lol**

**Thank you all for your reviews, I'm sorry I can't respond to you all! But I really do appreciate them! I feel like you guys are writing the story with me and I'm reading the chapters with me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	10. Knock Knock

After quickly washing off, Fitz ran down the stairs in a towel, trying not to keep Cyrus waiting too long.

"Hey Cy, sorry about that, I was still in the shower".

"And apparently you brought it down the stairs with you", Cyrus joked as he walked in the door, lugging the case of beer.

"Whatever, just make yourself at home. Hey, I haven't ordered the wings yet. There's a brochure in the top drawer in the kitchen, can you handle that while I dry off and get dressed?"

"Sure, no problem. Just know that I'm getting good ol' barbecue flavored, not those hot peppers with bones you call chicken wings!"

"Alright Cy, alright", Fitz chuckled as he walked away back up the stairs.

Within twenty minutes, Fitz made his way into the living room, wearing heather grey sweats and a white v-neck. He wanted to be as cozy as possible, so he could relax and enjoy the rest of the day before returning to work tomorrow. Maybe having Cyrus over wasn't a bad idea.

"So, where's Marci?"

And there it was. The three words that would soon come from everyone, but he was silently dreading. What should he say? Should he lie, telling everyone that the proposal fell through? That they decided that they weren't ready? That they wanted to slow down? That they had plenty of time before they needed to get married?

"She left me", he blurted it out without even realizing.

"She did what?! Didn't you just propose? What happened? Did she get cold feet? Did YOU get cold feet? Did you cheat on her?", questions were flying out of Cyrus' mouth a mile a minute.

He had already given himself away. And there was no point in lying now. What would he say if people found out the truth?

"She left me. For Mellie."

"Mellie? Your best friend Mellie? The woman Mellie?"

"Yes Cyrus, Mellie my best friend. Mellie the woman. They have been having an affair for over a year and they decided two nights ago was the best time to tell me, before they left on some fucking trip".

"Fitzgerald, you've got to be kidding me".

"I would only be kidding myself".

* * *

Olivia, Abby, and Quinn sat around Abby's living room, giggling and gasping. They were a bit tipsy, but it wasn't stopping them from refilling their glasses. Olivia hadn't enjoyed some time with her girls in awhile and this was exactly what she needed.

"I'm telling you guys. I thought I was going to rip in half. Like, Braxton was always big to me, maybe because I've never seen bigger, but Fitz had him beat out the park. And he knew exactly what to do with it. He hit spots that I didn't even knew existed. Like, I loved the rough sex with Braxton, because that was what I was used to, but the teasing took me to a whole other level. It was great. He's clearly gifted".

"Olivia, you little slut, I thought I'd never hear the day", laughed Abby as she reached over for the bottle of wine.

"She's still nothing compared to you Abbs", giggled Quinn, trying to scoot out of the way of Abby's playful punch.

"Well, i don't know what to say. It was great. Really great. So great for a minute I completely forgot that I found my man giving away the goods to someone else. I kind of want it again".

"But all jokes aside Liv, what are you gonna do? I mean, he DID give you his number. Are you gonna call him? Text him? Shit, an e-mail?", asked Quinn.

"You should ask him for some meat mail!"

"Oh my god Abby, please put the bottle down!", Olivia screamed out as they all burst out into a fit of laughter.

"CALL HIM! I mean, if he can put it down as great as you say, what's a little harm in getting some more. Even if you guys aren't together, because I doubt you're even ready, but a little sex can't hurt. It'll probably heal the hurt. But if he's as big as you say, maybe he'll make you hurt more!"

"Abby!"

"Well.."

"You guys are a mess. I'm gonna head on home before I get so drunk I can't walk to the car. Thanks so much. I really needed this. I love you guys!", Olivia rose from the couch looking for her purse and keys.

"We love you too Livvie", Quinn said, getting up to walk Olivia to the door.

"The wine's gotten to me, I can't get up! But Liv, I love you girl! You know we got your back. If you call me at 4:00am ready to do some damage, I'm sure I've got a bat in the garage", Abby screamed out from the couch.

"Bye guys, see you both tomorrow!", Olivia made her way out to her car and got in. She looked over at the passenger seat, seeing Fitz's card in the same place.

* * *

After the game was over, Fitz and Cyrus decided to call it a night. He finally got Marci and Mellie's betrayal off his chest to someone and it felt good. He gave him the full scoop on what went down, from Mellie telling him it wasn't a good idea to propose, to him buying the empty lot in hopes of building their home, and even explained how he ended up at Monroe's throwing back drinks after everything had happened. He left out what happened after Monroe's, simply because he knew Cy would probably scold him. Cyrus was always a great friend to him, even though they were never that close. He felt like his fiancee leaving him for another woman, who just so happened to be his best friend, was a serious shot to his pride. But, Cyrus assured him that shit happened and he would get over. And he believed him.

He had washed up a few dishes, and was locking up when he heard the doorbell ring. Knowing Cyrus had a horrible habit of always forgetting something when he came over, he swung open the door without even checking the peephole.

"What'd you forget this time old man? Your gla-… Olivia?", he said with a shocked look written across his face.

"Fitz", she looked up, nervously smiling at him.


	11. Break The Ice

"Hey, Olivia, what are you doing here? I mean, it's not a problem you're here, I just figured you'd call or something", Fitz rambled, nervous as hell but excited that here she was, the woman he was just thinking about this morning, standing right in front of him. She had finally come to him and he couldn't believe it. For a minute, he thought that she'd never call. But for her to actually show up, he wasn't expecting that at all.

"I'm sorry. I should have called. I was on the way home and I figured I'd just stop by to say hi or whatever. I can leave, I mean who just shows up to a complete stranger's house, right? I'm sorry Fitz, I'll leave.", she turned around, getting ready to head back to her car. _"What the hell was I thinking?"_

"No, hey, it's okay", he said, stopping her in her tracks. "I was just getting ready to head upstairs and relax. But it's okay. Come in. Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"

"Actually, I'm kind of starving. I've had a long weekend and haven't really focused on feeding myself well".

"Really? Could have fooled me with all the groceries in your cart last night. You might have drained my bank account", they both chuckled, as Olivia walked in and he closed the door behind her. He looked down at her, and was in awe. She had on the shortest denim shorts; a black tank top that hugged her torso so tight, showing her flat stomach and the outline of her belly ring, barely holding in her breasts that were peaking out at the top; and a pair of what seemed to be brand new Air Jordans - a completely different look from when he first saw her in Monroe's. He thought it was so sexy that she could look like a runway model one minute and then was completely laid back the next - both looks done effortlessly. He couldn't stop staring at her and it wasn't until she poked him in the arm before he realized she had said something.

"Earth to Fitzgerald! HELLO!", she noticed him checking her out. She tried so hard not to smile because she didn't want him to catch on, but she knew. He zoned out looking at her and she felt chills running down her spine. Not expecting to even come here, she rushed to get dressed and felt like she looked a hot mess. He, on the other hand, standing in front of her in some sweats and a shirt that showed off his strong biceps, looked sexy as ever.

"I'm sorry, you said something?"

"Nevermind. So, where's the food?"

* * *

They sat on nearly opposite sides of the couch eating some of the leftover wings in silence, pretending to watch the tv and avoiding the huge elephant sitting in the room. They both sat waiting for the other to make the next move, but too nervous to be the first one to do it.

"Olivia, we should talk", Fitz said, looking over in her direction. _"God, why does that always sound so bad"_, he thought to himself, hoping that he hadn't scared her.

"He cheated on me."

"What?"

"I came home to him having sex with someone else. Someone else besides me. Granted, I should have known better. I mean, who knows how many times he could have done it before. Wow, why didn't I think of that before? What if that wasn't even the first time? But why? What did I do wrong? I thought I did everything you were supposed to do when you're in love. I stood by his side. Was it me? Was I the problem? Was I not good enough for him?"

Fitz stared at her, at first confused because he didn't understand what she was talking about, but then realized that she was letting something of her chest. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She had been cheated on too. _"But who the hell would cheat on her? How could you hurt someone so beautiful? Who would ever give her up?"_ Then he realized the same questions she asked out loud were the same questions he had been asking himself all weekend. _"What did I do wrong?" "Was it me?" " Was I the problem?" "Was I not good enough for her?"_

"Olivia", he moved closer to sit next her. By now, she had started to shudder and he could see the tears waiting to spill out of her eyes.

She moved out of his grasp, wiping a tear away from her eyes before it fell from her face. "I'm sorry Fitz", she said getting up, "It's late and I'm sitting here unloading my own problems on you. I should get going."

"Liv", he said softly, "it's okay. Stop saying sorry, you have nothing to be sorry about. Sit down. Talk to me. I'm here to listen, you obviously need to get this off your chest. So sit here and talk to me. I will listen until the sun comes up, anything that'll make you feel better. I'll even let you blow your nose in my shirt." They began laughing.

"Thank you Fitz, but I think it was already enough to have you pay for my groceries. I wouldn't want to mess up your clothes too", she giggled. She really couldn't believe this guy. Not only was he good in bed, but he went out of his way to make sure she felt comfortable and was even willing to listen to her problems.

He sat in the couch, looking up at her and patting the open space next to him, signaling for her to sit next to him. Olivia walked back over to the couch, but walked past where his hand was resting. She walked in between his open legs, and leaned forward, pushing his shoulders into the back of the chair. She lifted her right leg over his left, slowly straddling his lap. As she made sure that she was properly balanced, he looked up her, with a confused look on his face. She looked back down at him, her heart racing when their eyes finally made contact.


	12. Almost Doesn't Count

She leaned down, hovering her lips over his. She saw his lip slowly quiver and heard his breaths starting to quicken. She leaned in a little closer, gently passing her bottom lip over his top lip, before she went in for the kill. Her lips crashed down on his, enjoying the feeling of contact with his mouth again. She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, hoping that he would grant her entry into his mouth. She slowly felt his lips part, and eased her tongue into the opening.

His hands moved from beside him to the back of her shoulders, slowly trailing down her back until he had them cupped around her ass. He slowly kneaded her cheeks before gripping them. Because her shorts were so short, he was able to make a little contact with her skin. She moaned in his mouth, as their tongues fought to explore every nook and cranny of each other's mouths.

She moved in, pressing her chest against his, wrapping her hands around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head. She started rolling her hips slowly and she could feel him start to harden beneath her. She took his bottom lip into her mouth, sucking it softly, looking at him with hooded eyes. His eyes were a completely different color, turning from cerulean blue to a stormy grey. He stared at her and she could feel the wetness forming in between her legs. He lifted his hips up off the couch, trying to meet her moves, letting a soft moan escape.

She broke away from the kiss, leaning back so she had enough space to reach for the hem of his shirt. As she was about to start lifting it up, his hand moved from her ass to her hands, stopping them in place.

"Liv..."

"Fitz?"

"We can't do this".

"What?"

"This, we can't do this. At least, not right now".

"Why not?", she asked, letting go of his shirt and folding her arms across her chest.

"Liv, don't be mad. Just hear me out..", she lifted her eyebrow, letting him know to continue.

"Look, you're beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, and as much as I really want to right now, it isn't right. And we both know that. You're vulnerable right now and I don't wanna take advantage of you. I don't want to do something that we'll both regret tomorrow".

"Fitz", she said, tears starting to roll down her face. _"God, why is he so perfect?"_

"Livvie, don't cry".

She unfolded her arms, leaning in to him to give him a hug, laying her head on his chest.

"Can you just hold me for a minute?"

"Okay, one minute", he said as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. They were so close to one another that he could feel her heart beating through her chest. A few seconds later, his eyes widened when he realized that their hearts were now beating in sync.

"One more favor?", Olivia asked after their minute was over.

"Yeah?"

"I've been used to coming home to someone for the past few years and I've been out all day. There's crazies out there. Could you possibly follow me home and just do a quick check of the house? Just as a precaution. I promise that's it, no funny business, you're free to leave as soon as the coast is clear".

He giggled. She was worried and it was clearly written on her face. She looked so small and he wanted nothing more to do whatever it is she asked for. "Of course. Are you ready now?" She shook her head yes, climbing off of his lap to get her shoes at the door. He grabbed her purse and his keys, following her out the front door.

* * *

**AN: I know i know, you guys hate me! lol. But I wasn't ready for them yet. And i feel like im writing Liv a little too slutty. This chapter's a bit short because I'm sort of hitting a road block and I wanted to give you guys a couple more updates until I get my head together and can figure out what to write next. **

**Oceans00711girl: Crazy how much your friends can influence your decisions, especially when alcohol is involved lol  
**

**deelove1: Hmm, shall the heartbreakers return? we'll soon find out (:**

**BeckyPo: a clean man is a sexy man! lol . Him thinking about Marci is definitely gross, but remember, thats all hes known for the past few years. **

**LoreneMichelle41: Poor Livvie, she was supporting her man completely under the impression that she was supporting their relationship as well. I have to tease you guys! Its the only way to make sure you come back! lol (:**

**Guest: I think it'll be hard for them to get over the relationships because they were both committed for a number of years.**

**Grant. For The People: haha, i hope youre still okay with it! lol**

**Guest: of course cleaning the house alone will completely get rid of tarnished memories. more to come (:**

**loveolitz: i busted out laughing at your comment. Liv is on a mission!**

**Guest: wine is the devil! lol**

**CHubbard: trying so hard not to keep you guys hanging. trust me, i upload these in advance and im so anxious to get your feedback, i post them lol. you guys make this so exciting for me!**

**Guest: you were write on the money! i actually started writing this chapter before I got the comment and couldnt believe how well you predicted the outcome lol**

**Thank you all for the reviews and suggestions and faves and follows. You are all simply the best! Thanks so much for the encouragement! I'll definitely post again, as soon as I can get my creative juices flowing (:**


	13. Touch My Body

Olivia searched the wall for the light switch as she entered the foyer, with Fitz trailing in behind.

"Welcome to my humble abode", she said as the lights finally flicked on.

"Nice", Fitz said as his eyes roamed her home for the first time. From where he stood, he could see nice-sized living room, a large kitchen with plenty of cupboard and counter space, and huge den with a plasma tv mounted on the wall. It was a big, open floorplan; pretty impressive.

"One bedroom?"

"Two, the second one is kind of an office though. Come on, let me give you a tour so you can scope out for the creepers", she said, leading him down a long hallway. She opened the first door on the right and looked at Fitz, hinting that he was supposed to enter first.

"This is the office. It's not really office-y, but I like to come in here for peace and quiet". It was a good sized room, certainly not big enough to be a master bedroom, but it wasn't a small room. There was a computer desk in one corner, and on the other side of the room was what appeared to be a fairly new black futon.

"I also call it my nap room, but I'll fall asleep just about anywhere", she said, walking out of the room to continue the tour.

After showing him the guest bathroom, she showed the bedroom, her bathroom, and the walk-in closet, before leading him over to the garage. He checked all the doors and windows, making sure that everything was secure and she would be safe.

"Thanks Fitz. Again, I really appreciate it. I swear, I've only known you for a weekend and you've been so generous. I might have to keep you around", she smiled at him.

"I don't see a problem with that at all", he responded back, clearly flirting with her. "Actually, I don't have to leave at all".

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah".

She looked him in his eye and all she saw was lust and desire. She started to feel her arousal surge through her body. _"How does he do this to me every time?"_

He looked her in her eyes, and all he saw was someone hurt that needed to be comforted. The truth is, he was the one afraid to have sex with Olivia. He was the one who felt extremely vulnerable and he didn't want to make the mistake in hurting her if he chose to run away.

He moved in towards her, bent his head down, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He continued the kiss, nice and slow, and as she began kissing him back, he pulled her body in towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pushed back a bit and looked at him, her eyes asking him if he had changed his mind. He answered her question by kissing her jawline. She turned her head to the side, enjoying the feeling he was giving her.

"Fitz...", she said almost breathlessly.

"Mhm?", he mumbled, placing kisses all over her neck. He remembered how she had reacted the first time he found the spot, and sure enough, her neck fell back instantly. As he continued placing kisses on her collarbone and behind her ears, he used his fingers to slowly slide off the straps to her tank top. He pulled her in closer and was greeted by her hardened nipples rubbing against his chest. He reached down behind her knees, lifting her up in one swift move, and she locked her heels around his waist.

"Livvie, baby, I want you", he whispered in her ear. She kissed him, bringing her arms around his neck. He looked her straight in her eyes before saying, "Can I have you?" She nodded in response and he carried her to the living room, grabbing a pillow off the couch to put behind her head as he laid her down on the floor.

He reached down and unbuckled her shorts, pulling down the zipper, trying to tug it down her legs. "Livvie, you gotta lift up a bit"; her only response was doing what he asked, as he pulled the shorts off and threw them on the floor next to him. Then, he reached for the hem of her tank top, and she lifted off of her back before he even asked; he removed the top within seconds, as she laid back down.

He was on his knees in between her legs, just looking down at her almost naked form. She didn't wear a bra under her tank, so her breast had eagerly greeted him. He wasn't sure if her nipples were hard from pure arousal or from coming in contact with the air. His plan was to find out. He leaned down, flicking his tongue against one, before quickly pulling it into his mouth and sucking. He heard her gasp and it made his member start to grow.

"Fitz...", she said softly. To anyone else, it would have sounded like a normal reaction to the pleasure he was giving her. But he knew better; she was thanking him. He took his time as he alternated between sucking one nipple and lightly tugging on the other between his fingers, and he could feel her starting to squirm underneath him. Her breaths were getting a little heavier and she was rubbing her hands across his shoulders, gripping unto his shirt.

He used one hand to try and keep her in place, removing the one from her breasts and trailing it down her body. He began kissing between her cleavage, down her chest, and all over her flat stomach. His hand reached in between her legs, lightly brushing against her mound. He could feel her moisture between her legs, and it made his already hard cock beg for mercy to be released. But right now, it wasn't about what he wanted, it was about Olivia and what she needed.

"Damn baby, you're already wet for me". Her only response was a whimper. He caressed her through her underwear, looping his tongue around her belly button ring, tugging on it lightly. He heard her intake a sharp breath, as he began kissing in between her thighs. His nose was met with the aroma of her sex; damn she smelled so good. It was driving him crazy and couldn't wait to find out how it tasted.

He pulled the crotch of her underwear to the side and spread her lips, giving her one full tongue lashing without warning. He heard her release a growl, and he began to slowly lick up and down her slit.

"Oh fuck", she hissed, as he playfully flicked at her bundle of nerves. "Ohhh fuuuuuuccckkkkk!", she moaned louder when he sucked it into her mouth. She reached her hands down and started gripping his hair, as he placed his hands under her ass, lifting her up closer to his mouth. "Fitz, don't fucking stop!"

And he did just the opposite. She loosened the grip on his hair, a little upset that he had actually stopped. As she was about to form her lips to complain, he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"FUCK!", she screamed out, as he sped up his pace, pulling and pushing his fingers in and out of her sex. "Oh god, I'm...oh fuckkkk...Fitz, baby I'm gonna come!" He instantly curved his fingers upward, hitting her spot, moving his fingers faster, when he saw her back arch. "Oh FUCKKKK!", she screamed out, as her walls tightened around his fingers. He slowed down his fingers as her body stopped shaking.

He pulled his fingers out, sucking her juices clean off of them, before spreading her legs and licking away the mess she made.

She was panting, her chest was heaving, and she glowed an amazing post-orgasm glow. A little sweaty and damn near disoriented, and she still looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. He leaned down and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips.


	14. Slower

Olivia laid on the floor in shock; she had never experienced something so great. It was like a complete out-of-body experience; Fitz took her to ecstasy and she had no plans on ever returning. She tasted herself on his lips as he reached up to kiss her and she was touched at how he went out of his way to make sure she was satisfied and taken care of. It only made her crave him more. Sure, Braxton had done his fair share of time downtown, but Fitz was on a whole other level.

She shifted beneath him, lifting her head to place little kisses along his jawline. She playfully bit at his neck, and she could feel his hard on slightly rubbing on the inside of her thigh. As she continued the sweet torture on his neck, she lowered her hands in between them, lightly tugging at the waistband of his sweats. She curled her finger to grip the edge of his boxers with one hand, as she moved her other hand inside them. She took his shaft into her hands, slowly caressing it, and she heard him gasp. By now, she was sucking on his neck, leaving little bright red hickeys as she rubbed away the beginning of his essence at his tip.

"Mmm", he moaned softly. She smiled as she gripped him tight, slowly stroking him up and down. She moved her lips from his neck, softly rubbing them along his cheeks, in search for his mouth again. Once she found it, she stuck her tongue inside, fighting against his. She drew back, pulling his bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling gently. Then, without notice, she started stroking him faster.

"Livvieee...sssssssss...shitt", he breathed out, as she kept up the pace. "Mmm, baby, yes", and she could feel him pulsating in her hands. Then, she suddenly stopped.

"Take off your clothes".

It came out like a whisper and she wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't heard her. He propped himself up on one arm, reaching down to pull off his sweats and boxers, as she took off his shirt. Then, she reached down and took off her underwear.

Now, they laid with each other completely naked. Olivia could feel the wetness starting to form again between her thighs; Fitz could feel his manhood straining for contact. She reached down for him again, this time rubbing him against her clit. His eyes pierced hers and she aligned him to her opening, slowly pushing just the head in.

"Babe, push it all the way in."

He followed her orders, and once she had fully sheathed him, he stopped moving, waiting for her to adjust to his length and girth.

"Ouch", she groaned, as she felt him full her entirely. She felt a little pain, but it felt too good to complain.

"Liv, you okay? You need me to stop?"

"No, it's okay". _"Hell no, don't ever stop"._ She gripped him with her walls and she heard him moan.

"Fitz."

"Hmm?", he asked, through gritted teeth.

"Make love to me."

She couldn't believe she had just asked him that. But it was what she seriously needed right now. Not just sex, but love. She knew she didn't love him, hell, she didn't even know if she liked him. But, she needed to feel loved. Even if it was only temporary. Even if it wasn't real. Even if it was only out of pity.

He stared at her, seeing the pain written across her face, and he knew she needed this; they needed this. He began to move, removing his length from her agonizingly slow, before he slowly pushed back in, filling her to the hilt. He kept eye contact with her as he continued, keeping the same slow pace.

The sound of their breaths filled the room; Olivia gripped her nails into his back, he gripped his hands into the carpet. Their minds began to process everything that happened in the past 72 hours. All the pain, all the hurt, all the betrayal - everything was disappearing right here in this room. Right now, it was just them and nothing else mattered. His pace never changed, as he spread Olivia's legs further, giving himself a new angle.

"Yes baby, right there, oh my god yessss!"

He was teasing her, his slow, long strokes were driving her crazy. She didn't want it any faster, it was perfect. He was perfect. If she didn't know any better, Olivia would have thought she was falling in love with him right then and there. He wasn't just hitting her spot, he touched her soul as well. This couldn't be "just sex". Nothing this ground shaking, earth shattering, and emotion-filled was "just sex". It was a connection.

"Fitz, baby, I'm gonna come! Oh god, I'm gonna come!", she moaned out and started pushing back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust.

He didn't know if he could last any longer. Watching himself sliding in and out of her core was making him lose his mind, now she was adding more friction. He couldn't believe how good it felt. This definitely was more than sex. Olivia brought him to a place he never knew even existed. She was pulling on his heart strings. He didn't even know how or why it was happening. He knew close to nothing about her, yet he felt like he had known her all of his life. A connection was there and he surely felt it. He could only hope that she felt the same way.

"Livvie, come for me baby. I'm right here. Please baby", he whispered in her ear.

She suddenly started shaking, throwing her head back, unable to speak a word or make a sound. He watched as her orgasm took over her body. _"God, she's so sexy"._ Seeing her body spasming and feeling her insides clenching unto him hard pushed him over the edge right with her. "Liv, FUCK!", he screamed, as his own body shivered, emptying everything he had inside of her.

* * *

He rolled over, looking at the alarm clock, seeing that it was almost 5:00 am. Somehow, they had made it into Olivia's bedroom. He turned his head, seeing that she was still fast asleep. Her head was buried in a pile of pillows and her hair was strewn about. He could see her lips pouting out, and he desperately wanted to kiss them. But he knew better. He knew once he started, he probably wouldn't be able to contain himself. And he had to be at work by 8.

He slowly moved the sheets off of himself, lifting himself out of the bed. He quietly crept out of the room, feeling horrible about having to leave her, but he had to get home and shower and also make a stop before heading into the office. He walked into the living room, retrieving his clothes off of the floor, smiling to himself when he saw hers piled right next to his. He had a brief flashback of last night, quickly shaking the thoughts out of his head before he got himself riled up. He walked over to the kitchen island to grab his keys and phone, when he noticed her phone sitting next to his.

"Christ, I never got her number", he mumbled to himself. He picked up her phone, hoping that it was unlocked, and fistpumped for a quick second when he realized it was. He typed in his number, pressing the green call button, as he waited for the call to come through to his cell. He chuckled when he saw his name in her phone: "Fitz", followed by the eggplant emoji.

He shook his head, and walked out the front door, towards his car, and pulled out of her driveway, as he sent her a text message.


	15. Eggplants

It was 6:30am when her alarm clock went off. She tried to reach for the snooze button with her head still buried in the pillow._ "Ugh, let me just snuggle him for five more minutes"_, she thought to herself, scooting over to where his body was laying. She kept scooting before she realized he wasn't there. _"He's not here?!"_, she jumped up and looked over the bed. "He's not here", she said as she frowned.

"Wow Olivia, how stupid can you be?", she said out loud while she climbed out of the bed, reaching for her robe and sliding her feet into her slippers. "Of course! He gives you his number instead of asking you for yours. He tells you he doesn't want to have sex with you because you'll only want him more. Then he'll bring you home and fuck you so he doesn't have to try and kick you out! MEN!", she threw her hands up, walking into the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth, showering, and getting dressed, Olivia figured she had enough time to make a quick cup of coffee. As she walked towards the kitchen, she walked past her clothes in a pile on the living room floor. She began reminiscing about the serious love making session she had with Fitz just hours before; he made her body feel like heaven. She really thought that there might have been something going on between them, but clearly she was just imagining things. She shrugged her shoulders, picked up her clothes and placed them into the hamper before venturing off to the kitchen. She grabbed her phone off of the counter, checking for e-mails or any missed calls, when she noticed she had a new text message. It was from Fitz! But how did he even get her number? Her heart started to flutter in her chest as she opened the message, assuming she'd find out the answer later.

**Fitz:** _**Morning sunshine. It killed me to have to leave you this morning without saying goodbye, but I had to get some things done before going into work. Hope you didn't miss me too much. Not sure how busy you'll be later on, but I think we should talk. Maybe dinner? I can whip you up some EGGPLANT parmesan ;)**_

She smiled to herself and checked her phone log. Sure enough, there was an outgoing call to his cellphone this morning. And she could bet that he saw the name he was saved under.

* * *

Fitz walked into his office, putting his bags down. He managed to get a few things done and grab some breakfast, still making it to work on time. He set down and turned on his laptop, taking a bite into his croissant when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

**Olivia: _Dinner sounds great. I get off at 8. Never really liked eggplants until I had some of yours. Maybe I can bring the dessert? :)_**

He smiled as he read the message. She was flirting with him and if he didn't know any better, she was getting a little freaky too. He squirmed a bit in his seat as he felt himself starting to grow a little. There was something about this woman that had such an effect on him. The sex was great, hell, even magical. Last night was something he had never experienced with a lover before. But, he wanted more. Not just more sex, which he was sure he would never get enough of, but more of the connection they shared. He wanted more of Olivia - he wanted to know what made her laugh, what made her cry, her favorite color and foods. He knew that he wasn't ready for anything serious so soon, but he was in need of a fresh new start and he was hoping that it would be with her.

* * *

She was at her desk, responding to the e-mails she received over the weekend and going over the budget outline for the new event she was planning for the kids. It was only a few more weeks of school before school let out for the summer, and she wanted to do something special for the kids. She always hated the end of the school year, because kids would get promoted to higher grade levels and would have to switch to different groups, some even graduating and leaving the program. She had been working there since her sophomore year and it never failed that she would cry for her kids when they left.

She had finished with her e-mails and was heading into the kitchen to make another cup of coffee, when she heard Abby and Quinn walk in.

"Hi Liv!", Quinn said first, walking over to the fridge to put away her lunch.

"Well Olivia, don't you look worn out", Abby said as she reached for a coffee mug in the cupboard.

"Ugh, do I really look tired? I had a long night", she asked, trying to check out her reflection in the microwave.

"Looks like you had something else long too", Abby said before sipping from her mug.

Even if she tried, Olivia couldn't hide her smile or the color spreading on her cheeks. She should have known this was coming, especially where Abby was concerned.

"Well...", she started, as the three of them took a seat around the table in the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: FLUFF! Lol. So you guys finally got it, Olivia and Fitz finally got their seconds. Wasnt it hot? How cute is Fitz for being the aggressor this time? I absolutely loved their love making! Hope you all enjoyed it too. I'm super busy with homework this week and starting a huge term paper next week, plus balancing work, so the updates might not come as quick. I might have spoiled you guys with updating so often, please don't hate me! Lol! Still going through a bit of writer's block, so I do apologize if these next few chapters aren't so great. I see all the reviews and I appreciate them so much! I often upload from my phone, so it's a bit harder to respond to them! Thank you all so much for taking this ride with me! I did forget to mention, yes, the eggplant emoji refers to Fitz's eggplant! Lol I forget not everyone has an iPhone!**


	16. Our First Time

After work, Fitz stopped at the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner. He was originally going to order in, but he decided that just in case tonight would be a possible "first date", he wanted to make it special. Since he didn't know much about Olivia's tastes, for food at least, he chose to make something simple, yet tasty. After he went through his mind, weeding out any possible food allergies she might have, he decided on spinach and feta stuffed chicken breasts, pasta, and a light salad. He grabbed a bottle of wine, and a cheesecake wheel, just in case.

He got home and immediately headed to the kitchen to lay the groceries down and wash his hands. He checked his watch, it was only 7:00, leaving ample of time for him to cook and shower before Olivia showed up. He throughly cleaned the chicken breasts, slicing each one down the center and seasoning them to perfection. He sat them in a bowl with some marinade, while he went to take a shower and find something to throw on.

After his shower, he came downstairs and docked his iPod to the sound system. He decided he wanted to go for something calm and romantic, hoping to keep a peaceful mood in the house, and settled on some old school slow jams. He went back into the kitchen, turning on the stove and drizzling some olive oil in the pan, allowing it to warm up as he stuffed the chicken breasts.

* * *

It was 6:27 when Olivia walked her way into the bedroom. She took a stop into her closet, trying to figure out what exactly she wanted to wear. She knew that the purpose of the dinner was to talk, and she couldn't agree more that they truly needed it.

She didn't want to look too provocative because she didn't want to "sell" sex tonight, although she wouldn't mind if it went there. She knew she initiated flirting with him earlier, telling him she was going to bring dessert, knowing there was a double meaning, and a part of her regretted doing so. After telling Abby and Quinn of her dirty deeds the night before and their plans for dinner tonight, Abby insisted on closing for her, so she could get home earlier to prepare herself. Since she had some extra time, she stopped at her favorite bakery, grabbing some sweets they could enjoy after dinner.

After spending a good twenty minutes going through possible outfit ideas in her head, she decided on a seafoam green sleeveless high-low blouse, white True Religion jeans, leopard print Steve Madden flats that had some gold studs, and gold accessories. She took a quick shower, allowing herself some time to apply makeup and tame her hair. She wore her hair in its curly state, creating a twist on each side and securing them in the back of her head towards the center. She chose to have a natural look for makeup, with a touch of eyeliner in her waterlines and a light pink shiny lip. She sprayed some of her Betsey Johnson perfume, grabbed her keys and headed out.

* * *

Fitz had a lot on his mind while he was working on dinner. All day, he was trying to figure out what exactly to say to Olivia. Most importantly, he was a bit nervous about what her reaction was going to be. He planned to approach her with the idea of them getting to know one another better and possibly courting here and there before entering an exclusive relationship with her. He was scared of what she would say when he told her about Marci, and couldn't decide on if tonight would have been the best time to disclose that kind of information.

He had completed the chicken, drained the pasta and drizzled it with some olive oil, and chilled the wine. He decided to change his clothes into something a bit more fancier, not wanting to smell like food all night. He opted for a navy blue v-neck sweater, jeans, and some loafers, spraying on his Burberry cologne and clasping a gold link bracelet around his left wrist. He went back downstairs to prepare the salad, when he heard the doorbell ring._ "She's here"_, he said to himself, with his heart beating a mile a minute. _"It's now or never"_, he sighed as he approached the door and opened it.

There she stood in front of him, looking simple yet sexy. Her choices of color suited her well and her white jeans fit her hips and thighs like a latex glove. He was surprised that she was able to even breathe. She looked adorable with her curls and her purse hanging on her right forearm, as she held what seemed to be a box from some sort of bakery.

There he stood in front of her, looking absolutely gorgeous. His sweater fit snug, hugging his torso and biceps, giving her a full display of his muscular frame. He was casual, yet sexy, and he made her much more confident about her outfit choice. She noticed the gold link bracelet around his wrist, bringing more attention to the veins that showed on his arms. She looked up at him to see him grinning down at her from ear to ear. She could never get tired of seeing that smile; it damn near melted her heart every time.

"You brought dessert", he finally said, extending his hand out to grab the box from her hand.

"I brought dessert", she beamed back at him, as he took the box, allowing their fingers to linger for a few seconds before they stepped inside, closing the door behind them.


	17. Are You That Somebody?

"Something smells good."

"Someone looks good."

She turns around with a poker face, walking up to him. He's scared for a second because he thinks he offended her, but instead, she stands on her tip toes, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. The scent of her perfume fills his nostrils, making chills go down his spine. He wants to kiss her back, among other things, but he knows that their plans will never get accomplished.

"Livvie..", he says, as a means of trying to warn her.

"So what's for dinner?", she winks and walks into the kitchen.

"Umm..I wasn't really sure what you do or don't like to eat and I didn't want to call and ask because I wanted to surprise you. So, I made some stuffed chicken and pasta. I hope it's not an issue. I mean, if it is, we can just order in whatever you want".

She walks over to the stove, looking at him for permission, before she takes the lid off of the pan. She peers in and sees not just something that Fitz whipped up, it looked like a work of art.

"Fitz, it looks so good. Thank you. Now, let's eat. I'm starving!"

* * *

She takes a seat at the table. There's plates, champagne flutes and utensil settings for two; a bottle of wine on ice; some rose petals; and a few lit candles. She stares at the table, watching the reflections of the flames flickering off of the spoons and plates. She takes a deep breath, trying to hide the tears waiting to fall from her eyes, as he walks up behind carrying two plates. He lays hers down in front of her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before he takes his seat across from her.

Her mind is racing and she feels confused; she's scared. He's doing so much for her in so little time and it scares her. All she knows is his name, his place of work, and where he lives and already she feels like she could be falling for him. She stares at the plate in front of her, scared to look him in the eye, before he calls to her attention.

"Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?", he asks, full of both fear and concern. He sees the tears in the corner of her eyes and it scares him. He doesn't know why. Maybe this is going just a little too fast. Maybe she doesn't want him and is scared to hurt his feelings. He holds his breath while waiting for her reply.

"Yes. I'm fine. It's just that...this is all so perfect. And it feels so good. And I really need it". She reaches across the table, lacing her fingers with his, wiping away one tear that seemed to escape. "You taste it first", she says referring to the food, "I need to make sure you didn't poison me". They both laugh as he pours them both a glass of wine and they eat their dinner, getting to know one another.

* * *

Their plates are clean and Fitz is tidying up the kitchen, as Olivia lays on the couch, listening to the music playing. Fitz finishes up, heading over to the couch, snuggling up next to her. He moves them both around, so he is laying on his back with his head rested on the arm of the couch and she is laying between him and the couch, with her head under his neck and her hand resting on his chest.

"She cheated on me. With my best friend. Who so happens to be a girl. They were fooling around for about a year, behind my back, probably even on this couch. I proposed to her and she said yes. Then, I come home to find them leaving for vacation together".

"Fitz, I'm so-"

"No Liv, please no. I'm okay, for the most part. She just hurt me. They both hurt me. I was completely faithful to her. I've always been faithful and the level of betrayal is just...Liv, I'm scared. I think I really like you and I know it's not just the sex. There's something about you. And I know we've both been hurt recently and we really aren't ready for anything too serious, but one day I want that. I want to be serious with you one day. I want to buy you roses and candy, get you tampons, hold your hands and cut the cord when you give birth to our children, tell you I love you, take long trips and weekends with you. I want to do all of that because I honestly can't see myself having to start over with someone new all over again. But I'm scared. I'm scared you'll wonder what kind of man I am to drive a woman to leave me for another woman. I'm scared because I have the potential to fall in love with you and be hurt again. I'm scared because you might not feel the same way about me and I'm just sitting here embarrassing myself but I feel like it's better to get this all out in the open, so that neither of us lead one another on. Seriously, I don't think my heart would be able to take it".

"Oh Fitz", the tears rolling down her face. She can't believe all the things he's telling her. She doesn't know what to say. It's like he read her mind and is expressing all of her feelings to her.

"I'm scared too Fitz. You're so good to me and that's exactly how Braxton was to me at first, and look how that turned out. And don't blame yourself. You did nothing to chase her away. She made that decision all on her own, they both did. I want you to buy me roses and candy. I want you to buy me tampons and be there when I give birth to our children. I want you to love me and be my everything. Every woman wants that. I want us to be serious, no matter if it's now or in the future. I want you, if you still want me. Baby, I want you and don't ever not believe it. Just please Fitz, please don't hurt me".

Tears are streaming down both of their faces as they lay there holding one another. No kissing, no fondling, no sex. Just sitting there, comforting one another and just taking in everything they said. They may be scared, but they're willing to test the waters and if all else fails, they have the ability to say at least they tried.

"Livvie", he says, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?", she's still living in the moment.

"I have a question. It's important, but I don't want to offend you."

She lifts up, propping herself up on his chest, looking him in the eye. "What is it?"

"Okay, we've had sex twice. Without any kind of protection. And I know I'm clean, not saying that you aren't, but there's also the possibility of...you know".

"I know. We've been acting a little reckless. And now that I think about it, maybe I'm not as clean as I thought I have been, because of Braxton of course. I'm on the pill though, but we can still use protection. I can go get tested again if it'll make you feel safer?"

"Baby, that's not what I meant. I just...I just don't want any accidents to happen that we aren't prepared for. And there's a possibility that I might not be as clean as I thought I was either. Do you want to get tested together? Maybe we can hold off on the sex until we make sure that we're both okay?"

"Together? That sounds like a plan." She leans in to kiss him. A gentle kiss that shows that she trusts him. He kisses her back, letting her know he trusts her too.

"Baby..", she says breaking away from the kiss.

"Yes babe".

"Can we eat dessert?"

He laughs. He loves that she's always concerned about food, especially since her body doesn't show a hint of it at all. He gives her one more peck on the lips, saying "Mhm", before they both get up to go into the kitchen.

* * *

**AN: And here we have it people, OLITZ! I couldn't wait to get to this point, but I seriously had to take my time, even rewriting some chapters two or three times so that everything would add up when we finally got to this point. I know you guys are happy that they finally chose to be together. How cute is Fitz expressing his fear to her and her assuring him that there is nothing to be scared of. I love how Liv is always hungry lol**

**WhiteTrenchcoat592: Haha yes, Liv does need some superpower of her own. Maybe we'll see them soon (:  
**

**BeckyPo: I loved writing about him being so focused on her that he didn't hear her speaking. Clearly, he's got the hots for her! I figured that having her tell him about Braxton so bluntly would work out in the long run, so it wouldn't take much too long for them to get to the point where they finally are now. Thought I'd throw in the eggplant emoji, for a little bit of comedy lol. Thank you so much for your devotion (:**

**Oceans00711girl: They're definitely hot for each other! I love their intensity, but how they're also calm and smooth. I'm glad you notice the lack of them using protection. I had been trying to figure out how to fit it into the story and make it seem authentic. I could have made either one of them ask each other about it earlier, but how realistic would it be for them to have some type of protection (Fitz carrying a condom in his pocket or Olivia having extra in the house) when they were both in serious long term relationships (not saying that it couldn't happen). Finally, Fitz gets her number! lol and now you guys get to see Fitz be the one to take the initiative.**

**evoria: yay! I'm glad you've found me and enjoy the story! lol (:**

**LoreneMichelle41: Thank you so much for all your comments and support! I really do enjoy reading your reviews!**

**Grant. For The People: haha, dont we all want our own little Fitzy? (:**

**CHubbard: its possible that they might doubt their love for one another, especially because of all that they have been through. I had to go back and reread what I wrote after your last review, to figure out where you interpreted that I wanted them to see other people. I realized after the fact that when I said Fitz wanted to try "courting here and there" that someone could take it as him wanting to see other people. I actually meant that he wanted to court her before he decided to make their relationship official. I'm glad that you perceived it wrong because it made me realize that I came across wrong when I wrote it.**

**Angchick04: Yes, Fitz is quite selfless and he caters to her. It may be because of his vulnerability or because that's just the sweetheart he is, maybe even both! Love that you enjoyed the emoji bit (:**

**guest54: I'm glad you enjoy (:**

**Really love that you guys are still here sticking with me! I write chapters in advance before posting them, just to make sure that I have a little time spaced out between updates, and also not forgetting any little ideas that pop into my head. I love how you guys make suggestions in your reviews that actually correlate well with the chapters that I prewrite! Great minds think alike! lol  
**


	18. Ring The Alarm

**AN:** **WARNING - This is gonna be a pretty long chapter. I couldn't figure out where to cut it without it ending off weird, so I figured I'd give you guys the whole thing, not that any of you would hate me for it. Enjoy, as I'm sure you will! (:**

* * *

Fitz and Olivia had been dating for about a month and a half. Fitz had kept up his end of the bargain, buying her flowers and sending her edible arrangements with her favorite fruits; picking her up from work on her lunch breaks; even once buying her tampons and making her tea and rubbing her stomach when it was her time of the month. They hadn't spent more than a day apart together; they went out on movie dates, alternated dinner at one another's house, and even hosted sleepovers. But, they hadn't slept together since that night at Olivia's house.

About a week after their talk, they had gone to get tested. Although they were under two different insurance companies, they were finally able to find one that was within the both their networks. Fitz had made the calls and set the appointments, even offering to pay for any extra fees, should any occur. After being tested, they walked out of the doctor's office, hand in hand, as a means of letting each other know that they would be there for each other, no matter what the outcome. They agreed that it would be best to open their results together, and Olivia even waited with Fitz, since his results did not come in until two days after hers.

They sat on the couch in his living room, both holding the envelopes in their hands. They slowly ripped the seam, pulling the letter out and taking a deep breath, before reading for their results. After a minute of silence, they both looked at each other, waiting to hear and share each other's results. "Negative", Olivia said first, quite relieved. She was honestly terrified that she might have gotten something from Braxton and didn't know what she would have done if she had. She looked at Fitz, hiding any sign of emotion, just in case his said any different. "Negative", he said, with a smile on his face. They both broke out into laughter because they couldn't believe how nervous they had been about the situation. Even though they were both free from disease, they agreed that they would hold off on the sex until the time was right, not wanting it to be the foundation of their relationship.

* * *

Fitz had taken a trip out to D.C. close out a case and wanted to visit his family. Upon the news of his planning to arrive, his mother insisted that the family had a huge sit-down dinner. He decided that this would be the time for him to explain the situation that happened between he, Marci, and Mellie because the whole family was going to be together in one sitting. He was scared at first, thinking that his family would mock him or look at him differently, but Olivia encouraged him to get it off his chest. She said that his family would support and respect him more for being man enough to tell them. And she was right. While they sat the dinner table waiting for their mother to bring in the dessert, Fitz dropped the bomb. He was surrounded with faces of shock and disgust; his parents had faces of anger. He was then hugged and offered condolences, nothing but he grateful that his family was sticking by him.

"Fitz, do you need us to kill them? I mean, I do know some people that can handle some business. Hell, I can handle it on my own. Especially where that bitch Mellie is concerned.", said Kelly, his baby sister. She was the youngest of the four Grant children, Fitz being the oldest with their twin brothers Brandon and Sean between them. Marsha, their mother, had decided that she had wanted four children that were to be no more than two years apart, and she had made sure she got what she wanted. Anthony, Fitz's father, often bragged about how well his "swimmers" were able to fulfill his wife's wishes. Being that she was the baby and the only girl, Kelly was feisty and she could hold her own; everyone knew she was not to be messed with.

"Kelly, no. I'm over it. Chill out there little Rocky", he said to her.

"Fine, whatever you say. Just let this new one know that I'll kill for you if I have to".

_"New one?"_, he thought to himself. He hadn't informed his family of Olivia at all, respecting her wishes, in case they had decided that they just wanted to be friends.

"How did you kn-"

"Seriously Fitz? You really think I don't know you by now? Whoever she is, she's got you whipped and clearly made you forget about M&M".

He smiled at her. "Kelly, Kelly, Kelly. You're much too young for me to be having this conversation with you. What are you, like twelve? Shouldn't you be writing in your diary or something?"

"Oh screw you prick. I'm twenty and I'm legal". He kissed her on the forehead and gave her a hug before saying goodbye to the rest of the family as he got ready to head back to the airport for his flight back to Miami.

* * *

Olivia had began to finally weed Braxton out of her mind. She thought of him less and less, and her mind was now consumed by Fitz. He treated her like a queen and they weren't even official yet. She was getting teased left and right by Abby and Quinn every time a bouquet of flowers was delivered for her to the office, or whenever she came back in from lunch with a fresh new hickey on her neck. She was happy and she couldn't remember the last time she felt so good. He had to leave for the weekend to handle some business for the company and it was the first time in nearly two months that she had been away from him so long. She missed him terribly and couldn't wait for his flight to get in within the next hour. Suddenly, she felt her phone buzz, looking down to see she had gotten a text from him.

**Fitz:**_** Hey babe. Flight just landed, heading for my luggage now. Meet me at my house in about an hour? I miss you (:**_

**Olivia:**_** I missed you too. See you soon 3**_

She hopped off of the couch, looking for something to wear and taking a quick shower.

* * *

Fitz picked her up from work, having dropped her off this morning. Her kids had gone on a field trip, so their usual lunch break was going to be a lazy afternoon spent together. They decided to grab some subs from the deli and head back to his house for some cuddling time. With their little pledge of celibacy, they spent a lot more time cuddling. Kissing and fondling were not restricted, but clothes had to stay on. It was hard being around each other and not having sex, but they knew it would be worth it in the end.

They were laying in bed together watching a movie. Fitz had Olivia's back turned to him with one arm securely holding on to her waist and the other playing with her hair. Olivia snuggled a little closer to him, accidentally rubbing her bottom across his front. _"Fuck"_, the electricity surged through them both and Fitz instantly felt himself start to harden. Olivia felt it too and turned around, looking him in the face.

"I'm sorry babe", he said, smiling at her and planting a kiss on her forehead. She shifted and turned so they were now chest to chest, taking his face into her hands as she kissed him. It was soft as first, but then he could feel her tongue rubbing against his bottom lip, begging for access. He let her in and their tongues fought for a bit while Fitz's hands traveled down to her ass. She moaned in his mouth, and he flipped them both over, pinning her down on the mattress. Fitz lips departed from hers and she pouted, causing him to laugh. He moved to kissing the crook of her neck, knowing how it drove her crazy. "Baby.." was her only response. He knew that she was ready, he knew that they were ready.

Fitz had taken off her shirt, softly kissing and licking down her stomach while he struggled with the button on her jeans. After he had finally gotten it undone and the zipper was down, he pulled them down and her underwear right with them in one quick move. He made her spread, ready to eat away, when he saw something between her legs.

"Livvie, what's that?", he said, pointing at what seemed to be a freshly new piercing.

She laughed at him, leaning up to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. "A gift for you. You like?", she said, kissing him again.

"Jesus baby, you're gonna be the death of me", he said, laying her back down. He moved his body closer to the end of the bed, ready to go to town. He spread her legs, surprised to see the moisture already escaping from her folds. He took his thumb, brushing it lightly against against her clit, playing with his new "gift". She jerked and gasped and it turned him on knowing that he had that affect on her. He kept flicking her slowly, taking his time to tease her, wanting to make her come just from his contact.

"Fitz baby, you gotta stop teasing me". He leaned his face in, spreading her folds, and gave her one long lick. She moaned out and he smiled. Her piercing was turning him on so much, just the simple thought of her saving it for him, and he wanted nothing more than to show her his appreciation. He continued licking and sucking, watching her hips buck on the bed. Then, he slowly inserted his middle finger, feeling proud of himself when he heard her gasp.

_She had been so horny for the past few weeks and although she initiated their celibacy, she was finally happy that she was getting some kind of action. She had went out with Abby and Quinn while he was in D.C., and somehow they had ended up in a tattoo shop. They all dared each other to get something done; Quinn got an industrial piercing in her right ear, Abby getting a tattoo of a butterfly on her wrist, and Olivia getting her piercing, being the bravest out of the bunch. She was a bit freaked out as she sat there letting some stranger pierce her vagina, but she couldn't wait for Fitz's reaction._

He continued penetrating her with his finger, slowly slipping another one inside her. "Livvie, baby, look at me", she propped up on her elbows, looking him in his eyes. They stared at each other while Fitz continued moving his digits in and out of her slick hole, Olivia occasionally throwing her head back. He felt her tighten around his fingers, knowing it wouldn't be long before she exploded, and began to speed up his pace. Olivia began riding his fingers, moaning out incomprehensible sounds, and shuttering before she screamed out "Fiiiiittttzzz!", falling back unto the mattress.

After a few minutes of getting herself together, Olivia reached down to undo Fitz's boxers. She pulled them off his body and sat on the floor with her knees bent beneath her. "Livvie, baby, what are you doing?" "Nothiiiinngg", she said as she took his cock into her hands, slowly stroking him. He leaned up off of the bed, until he was sitting with his feet planted on the floor, watching her play with his tool. They watched him harden and Olivia was yet again surprised by his size. Not only was he long, but it was thick in girth, barely able to fit between her two hands. Olivia leaned in to lick the vein that was starting to bulge out from the side, when Fitz moved back.

"Olivia, you don't have to", he said to her.

"I want to babe. You do so much for me, let me do this for you", she said, blowing a cool breath over the head of his penis. His pre-ejaculation was already coming out from hiding and she knew that no matter how much he would try to deny it, he wanted it. She placed open mouth kisses along his shaft, softly sucking as she made her way back to his tip.

"Livvie", he groaned out as she finally sucked him into her mouth. It took her a minute for her throat to adjust to his size, but within seconds, she was swallowing him whole. She planned on teasing him like he always did to her, holding him still in her mouth.

"Baby, please..."

She slowly started releasing his length to the tip, before sucking him all the way back in again. She kept up the pace, placing her hands on his thighs to keep him in place. He continued to groan and moan, signaling to her that he enjoyed every bit of what he was doing. She started sucking hard on his tip, while now using her hands to stroke his shaft fast. His hands made his way to her hair, trying to hold her head in place while she sucked away.

"Jesus, Olivia, baby stop. Oh my god, I'm gonna come. Babe, stop", he pleaded, not wanting to release in her mouth, or anywhere near her face for that matter. He thought it was something vile and didn't want to disrespect Olivia like that, but the way that she held him with her hands and mouth was making it hard for him to control himself.

"Liiiiiivvv", he screamed out, hoping she would try to move or something. But she didn't, and when he finally exploded in her mouth, she swallowed every last drop and licked him clean before she released him out of her mouth with a pop.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I told you to stop".

"Fitz, it's okay. I would have stopped if I wanted to. I wanted to do this for you. I'm fine".

"You sure?"

"Of course. But I'm sleepy", she giggled, "How about we save the rest of this for later?" They climbed into the bed, snuggling against one another before they fell asleep.

* * *

Olivia woke up about two hours later to see Fitz still sleeping beside her. She heard her stomach growling and looked for her phone to see the time. 6:52. She was starving and pretty sure Fitz would be too when he woke up. She decided to order them something to eat because she knew they were going to need their energy for round two later tonight. She got out of the bed, throwing on his dress shirts that was thrown on the floor and a pair of boxers from his dresser, making her way down the stairs.

As she was looking through the drawers for the takeout menus Fitz kept handy, she heard the front door open and close. _"What the hell"_, she thought in her head, knowing it was nearly impossible for him to sneak past her without her noticing. Within seconds, someone appeared in the kitchen, the two of them staring at each other.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? How'd you get inside?", Olivia asked, sneakingly reaching inside a drawer for a knife, in case she had to use it.

"Oh sweetie, I think I should be asking you that. After all, this is my house". The only sound heard after that was the clanging of the knife dropping from Olivia's hand to the floor.

**AN Part 2: I hope you guys don't hate me! lol. I've been meaning to post this all day but I've been having issues with my account. Is it just me? Hmm, but anyways..**

**JFJD: Special thanks to you for reminding me about the differences with insurance, totally slipped my mind lol**

**Oceans00711girl: Hope you enjoyed the grand appearance (:**

**LoreneMichelle41: aww! so sweet! so glad to know my words touched you (:**

**evoria: haha, i was thinking of what to make for dinner when writing (:**

**deelove1: a million times better! (:**

**Again, thank you all for your reviews and suggestions! You guys are the greatest! **


	19. Intermission

**Okay guys, this definitely not an update, sorry to burst everyone's bubble! lol. **

**BUT**

**I have been noticing everyone's thoughts on who they think it is that walked into Fitz's house. I originally had two different people coming in, which could cause the plot to go two different ways, and I'm really interested in seeing who you guys think should be at the door. Now mind you, whoever it is will cause the plot to shift completely, which is going to take me a while to brainstorm and make sure everything is perfect before the next update.**

**I have opened a poll, where you guys can vote, and it's available on my profile. The poll is open from now until Friday night, giving you guys ample of time to vote, and giving me ample of time to get some homework done lol. I will post a new update after the poll has closed.**

**Be mindful that you can only vote one time, so make sure you guys choose wisely. And again, thanks for your reviews, suggestions, and support (:**


	20. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**AN: I know you guys weren't expecting this so early, but the votes were coming in and my creative juices were flowing like crazy. So, here's the new update. Enjoy (:  
**

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I don't know who you are or what you think you have going on with Fitz. It's quite obvious that something's going on, or else you wouldn't be standing in our kitchen in his shirt and underwear. But anyways, I realized I made a mistake and now I've come back for what is rightfully mine. So, run along there now darling".

"Excuse me?!", Olivia repeats. She's full of emotion - shock, anger, fear, disbelief. Is this Marci? Does she really think that Fitz would take her back? He wouldn't take her back, would he? She wants to pick up the knife she dropped and stab Marci in her chest. Who the fuck does she think she is?

* * *

Fitz wakes up and notices it's now dark outside and that Olivia isn't laying next to him. If he knows her as well as he thinks he does, she's probably downstairs in the kitchen, scouting out his fridge for something to eat. He makes a mental reminder to himself that he needs to go grocery shopping, making sure to get some more of the things Olivia likes to eat.

He crawls out of the bed, looking for his underwear that was discarded on the floor of his bedroom. He finds them, puts them on, rubbing his hands through his hair as he makes his way to the stairs. He can hear Liv's voice, unable to really hear what she's saying, just assuming that she's speaking on the phone. As he gets closer to the bottom of the stairs, hears another voice, one that seems all too familiar. He walks into the kitchen and can't believe who he sees.

"Fitz, honey, hi. Can we talk?"

He looks at her, then at Olivia who's clearly fuming, then looks back at her again.

"Marci?", he says.

"So, this IS Marci?", Olivia asks, laughing sarcastically. "Why are you even here? Are you serious? Did you really think he would take you back?"

"Look Fitzgerald, tell your little slut here she should get the hell out of our business", she speaks to Fitz, totally ignoring Olivia's presence.

"Slut? Bitch, excuse me?!". Olivia has completely gotten over her state of shock and is about ready to pounce on Marci.

"Liv.."

"Are you hard of hearing? I called you a slut. Should I have to call you one again for you to get it?"

"Marci.."

"Look. I didn't come here to argue. I came to talk Fitzgerald, and I wasn't planning for an audience."

"Are you kidding me? Fitz, can you please talk some sense into her before I have to beat it into her?"

"Olivia, maybe you should go."

A grin forms across Marci's face, while Olivia looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"What?!"

"Livvie, I just think that it'll-"

"Wow. Wow Fitzgerald. I can't believe this shit. You want me gone, I'm gone. I hope you and this bitch have a great life together." She walks past them both, making her way to the front door.

"Bye Olivia, it was nice meeting you", Marci waves in her direction with a big smile on her face.

"Livvie, that's not what I meant, I just-"

"Fuck you Fitz. Fuck you". Olivia slides into the driver seat of her car, slamming the door and driving away.

* * *

"I can't believe this shit!", Olivia paces her living room in circles. "She comes back and he takes her back instantly. He didn't even think about it! I can't believe it!", she continues pacing as tears start streaming down her face. She walks over to the living room wall, banging her head into it over and over. "I trusted him", she cries out, before sliding to the floor with her knees to her chest, burying her head and sobbing.

* * *

"Marci, what are you doing here?"

"Fitz, baby. I made a mistake. I was selfish and I hurt you and I'm sorry. I need you. I miss you. I want you. It was always you. I just slipped up. I was lonely and confused and Mellie was there and...I'm just so sorry Fitz. Would you ever forgive me? Maybe we can start over? I still have the ring. Please say you'll forgive me".

A million thoughts are going through his head. People make mistakes right? People deserve second chances right? This was the love of his life. She had made a mistake, which she was admitting, and was begging for his forgiveness. Who was he to deny her?

"Marci, of course I'll forgive you. I had already forgiven you. I mean we make mistakes, we're only human right?"

"Fitz, baby. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I realized that Mellie wasn't the one. She was just something to take away the pain. She told me she loved me and I knew I didn't love her and that I loved you and I needed to be with you. I'm so happy. I can move back in this Saturday. Let's just spend the weekend catching up. Is that okay?"

"Marci, that won't be necessary".

"Okay, so we can just start where we left off? Well, before that of course.."

"I said I forgave you. I did. Being mad at you would only mean harboring hate into my heart and feeding all of my energy to you. And I couldn't allow myself to do that. You aren't worth it. I deserved better. I found better. Olivia is my better. I forgive you but I don't want you. We won't be spending the weekend or any other time catching up because there's nothing left to say. You don't need to move back in because it's over. I'm over it and I'm over you. You cheated on me for a whole fucking year and just thought we could pick up where you dropped me for my best friend? You've gotta be out of your fucking mind. You slipped up and I moved on. Now, if you have nothing more to say, we're done here. You remember where the door is, right?"

She stood there, stunned. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe her. Did she really think showing up with some sob story was going to make him take her back?

He walked over to open the front door, extending his arm to point her into the direction that she needed to be heading. She walked towards him, trying to caress his cheek in her palm; he pulls back.

"I'm sorry Fitz".

"That you are Marci. Oh, aren't you forgetting something?", he opens the palm of his hand. She pulls the key off of her keyring, placing it in his hand with a scoff as she walks away.

* * *

Her phone keeps ringing. He keeps calling, back to back, over and over. She refuses to answer. She watches as the call goes to voicemail and the screen goes black, only for it to light up again and his picture to appear. She just watches it, letting the vibrations bring her back to reality. He's called 38 times already. He's left voicemails and text messages. She just sits there in the same position, with the phone sitting next to her on the floor, just staring at it.

The 39th call comes in and she can't take it anymore. She grabs the phone and is about to lunge it into the wall, when the doorbell rings. "Saved by the bell", she says to the phone, powering it off and placing it on the floor. She gets up and realizes she's still wearing his shirt and boxers. The doorbell rings again, followed by loud pounding. She walks over to it, looks through the peephole, and swings it open in anger upon seeing who it is.


	21. What My Mind Says

He's calling her and it keeps going to voicemail. He's already called her 18 times with no answer when he decides to go see her. He's leaving her voicemails, sending her texts, still no answer. He's confused. She's upset and he can't really see why. Well, maybe he can, but it was never his intention to upset her. He just didn't want her to be in the middle of him and Marci's quarreling. He knew she was ready to kill Marci and he couldn't let her do it. Hell, he was almost ready to kill her himself. He figured if she wasn't there, then she'd have some time to cool off.

30 missed calls. Now he's worrying. What if something happened to her? What if she went back to "him"? He's driving faster, scoping out the streets for any accidents; there's none. He's called her 38 times by the time he pulls into her driveway, seeing her car in it's place. She's okay, she's made it home and she's okay. He takes a breath of relief. He's walking to her front door, calling her again, banging on the door. The call doesn't even ring twice before he's sent to voicemail. He keeps knocking and suddenly the front door swings open.

* * *

"How dare you?!"

"Baby.."

"Don't you dare 'baby' me. How could you? Fitz seriously? After all we went through? I can't fucking believe you. You and that big ass bullshit ass speech about you wanting to be serious with me...How could you Fitz? I believed you! I trusted you! I'm such a fucking idiot! You saw her for all of five seconds and kicked me to the curb. And now you're here, to what, rub it in my face? To apologize? To tell me how much you love her and that you owe her another chance? To remind me that we weren't a couple anyways, so I shouldn't be upset? Did I even mean anything to you? Did IT even mean anything to you? What was I, your rebound? Why the fuck were you keeping me around Fitzgerald? Was it all about the chase? What was it? The sex? Was it some sick goal to try and sleep with me again before she came back? She had the keys to your fucking front door and waltzed right in that motherfucker like she owned that shit, and apparently she still fucking does! Were you just waiting for her to come back? You men, you're all alike. You're all full of shit. I fucking believed in you Fitzgerald, HOW DARE YOU!".

_**She's crying. She tried so hard to fight her tears. But she's mad and she's devastated. He made her picture their lives together. He made love to her. He made her believe that she was it, possibly the one. And now, he was abandoning her.**_

"Olivia..", he's walking over to her.

"Don't you fucking touch me! I'm not fucking done talking Fitz. You've spoken enough for the both of us. It's my turn now!" He takes a deep breath, knowing this doesn't look like it'll end well. "You kicked me out of your house! Right in front of that bitch! She called me out of my name and you didn't say shit to her! Do you not see how disrespectful that was?! What was the point of making me leave? What, did you need to fuck her again before you decided who you wanted to keep?" She's yelling, nearly screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Liv, do you fucking hear yourself right now? Are you crazy? After all we've been through together in the past two months and you thought I'd just get rid of you because that bitch came back? I just didn't want you to be there. I didn't want you to get upset and do something that you'd either regret or have you end up in prison. She's not fucking worth it Liv!" His anger has completely taken over him, offended by Olivia's statements. His ears are pink, his eyes are bloodshot red, the vein in his forehead is bulging. His voice is raspy, full of hurt and anger, as he screams back at her. "You didn't even give me chance to explain myself to you! You just stormed out the door! I understand you can be hot headed, but come on! My ex-girlfriend, ex-fiancee at that, shows up out of the blue and you expect me to not have a temporary lapse of judgement? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight! All I could think about was how mad I was and I didn't want to get angry and have you look at me differently, clearly like how you're looking at me right now. I can't believe you would think that of me. How dare I? HOW DARE YOU? Is that what you think of yourself? Some rebound? Jesus, do I really come off like such a douche to do that to you? Seriously Olivia? I'm fucking sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! You gotta believe me!"

She can't believe how she overreacted. She couldn't even begin to think what would have happened if it were her and Braxton."I'm sorry. You're right. You're completely right. But at that moment, what do you really expect me to think Fitz?", she's looking up at him, her voice soft and sounding defeated. She's trying to wipe the tears away.

"Baby", he steps in closer to her, and this time she lets him. He's wrapping one arm around her waist, the other on her back, rubbing in circles trying to sooth her. "Olivia, why would you belittle yourself? You've been the light of my life since the day I met you. I was broken and you fixed me. You made me whole again. I could never give you up. I love..I love you".

**_He can't believe he said it. He's been feeling it for weeks, but he was unsure. He thought it was too early. Love bruised him the last time and he bounced back. With her. He was scared that it wouldn't be so easy the next time. But he felt it. He couldn't deny it. He loved her. He fell in love with her._**

"What'd you just say?", her hands are in his chest, pushing him away. She's looking up at him, wondering if she's imagining things. She's praying she isn't.

"Baby, I love you. I'm in love with you. You've saved me and made me such a better person. And I love you. Olivia Pope, I am in love with YOU and you only".

**_He really did say it. She's not imagining things. He loves her. He's in love with her. She doesn't know what to say. She can't even speak. The words are stuck in her throat._**

She looks at him, reaching for his face, crashing her lips onto his. Hungrily. She needs him. She wants him. He loves her and she loves him. She had felt it for some time now but she was scared to say it. She had only been in love with one person and he had betrayed their love. But Fitz, she loved him. And him saying it to her only confirmed it.

"I love you too", she's looking into his eyes. A single tear falls down both of their faces. "I'm sorry". They smile at each other. They love each other. They are in love with each other.

* * *

Heavy breaths fill the room. They're kissing. Hard. Passionately. All of their emotions for the past two months and in the past few hours are being passed between their lips. He moans, she whimpers. He picks her up. His arms hold her beneath her knees. She's holding on to the back of his neck tight, playing with his curls while he's playing with her tongue. Their eyes are closed. He's moving across the room and suddenly he hears a loud thud and the sound of something shattering. Her back hit the wall, knocking off a picture frame, sending it flying to the floor as the glass shatters into pieces.

He puts her down for a second, tearing off what she has on; she's tearing off his clothes. He grabs her up, pinning her to the wall; she's spreading her legs. He wastes no time and slides all the way into her sex. They both groan in pleasure. He keeps perfectly still, he loves the feeling of her surrounding him. He doesn't think he'll ever get enough.

"Livvie, baby open your eyes for me". They pop open and she's met by his ocean blues. They're full of hurt and pain and love and desire. She can see through to his soul. He stares into her eyes, he sees trust. She trusts herself, she trusts him.

"Fitz, baby, please move." And he's off. Nothing slow, no teasing. He's thrusting into her with hard, long, strokes. "Oh god!", she can barely get the words to pass her lips. "Ooohhh, baby, fuck me. Fuck me hard Fitz!" And he obeys her orders. He's pounding into her, she's moaning his name. Her face falls into the crook of his neck, her hair draping over his shoulders. Her nails dig into his back, leaving little half crescent moon patterns. "Livvie, it's so wet…" He's gritting his teeth hard. "Baby, you feel so good, so tight. Fuck!", she groans in response, unable to speak.

He stops moving and pulls out of her. She groans. "Fitz, what the fuck?!" He carries her into the dining room, knocking off the placemats and decorations with a swipe of his hand before he lays her down. He stares down at her and she never looked so beautiful. She's covered in sweat, her face flushed bright pink, her hair laid all over the table, her chest rising up and down. She sees him staring at her. She knows he needs this moment, they need this moment. She's running her hands up and down his chest, soothing him. She reaches for his heart, holding her palm on his chest, feeling for his heartbeat. A single tear falls from his eye, he tries to hide it. She understands. He sniffles. "Baby, it's okay. It'll be okay, we'll be okay". Another tear falls, she reaches to wipe it away and he nuzzles his hand into her palm, closing his eyes and feeling her soft skin caress him.

He leans over her, aligning himself to enter inside her again. He kisses her as he slides in slow. She gasps. "Fiiiittzz", she lifts off of the table, he begins stroking her slowly. She's unraveling beneath him, he can feel her close to coming. He's just as close. He hits her with one hard thrust "I", another thrust "love", one last thrust, "you". She screams, arching her back high off of the table as she's finally reaching her climax. She grips him inside her tight and he comes along right with her. Their bodies shake and he collapses on top of her. They lay their together, lifeless. "I love you too". It's like the first time he's ever heard it before, the words never sounded so good to him. They never had a meaning to them until now. He knows she means it. He kisses her and they confess their love for each other over and over again, tears falling from the both of them as they make love well into the night.


	22. It's Yours

**AN: Hey guys! So, a lot has happened in the last few chapters. You guys voted and it was Marci that appeared in Fitz's house. How amazing was it that he told her off! Granted, he ended up on Olivia's bad side by telling her to leave, but he had good reason, right? So glad that Marci's finally out of the picture, or is she? mwhaha! lol! **

**Olitz finally confessed their love for one another! I loved writing that so much! I couldn't wait for it to happen lol! I loved their argument too, Olivia let's it be known that she's not one to be played with! lol**

******Just some quick thoughts - the no condom use. Ugh, I honestly can never find the right "scene" to add in the condom. BUT, Liv is on the pill, so we'll see how that'll play out. Also saw some comments on Liv's piercing. I didn't really expect it to be much of a focal point. Some enjoyed it and thought that Liv was freaky and sexy, others didn't. But hey, Liv is young and trying out new things. Plus, she wanted to do something for Fitz...that can continuously possibly keep him between her legs (: lol just kidding. Enjoy the chapter yall and thanks again for all your kind words!**

* * *

He needs to feel her curled up beside him. He can't sleep right if she's not in his arms. He wakes up and she's not next to him. He groans, he needs her. Where is she? His question is answered as she walks back into the room and crawls back into the bed with him.

"You're awake".

"Where were you?"

"In the kitchen". They both laugh. Where else would she be?

"You got up in the middle of the night to go eat?"

"I was hungry babe"

"That's funny. I can go for a little something right now", he's drawing her closer, nibbling on her ear.

"Baby.."

"Hmm?"

"I'm still sore. I don't think my body can handle you right now."

"Doesn't feel like it babe", his hands are between her thighs, his fingers lightly rubbing against her center.

"Mmm..Fitz, baby stop.."

"You sure?", he slides a finger along her slit and is greeted by her wetness. She intakes a sharp breath. "Don't fight it baby", his fingers slides up and down and he feels her hips moving beneath his hand.

"Fuck", she whispers. He knows her body too well and it's nearly impossible to deny him. They made love for hours on end last night; she lost count of the amount of orgasms after the fifth one, and her body still couldn't resist the sensations he was giving her. If it was humanly possible, she could make love to him every minute for the rest of her life.

"Mmm...babyyyy..." She's climbing on top of him. They're having sex again and it feels like the first time every single time. This man has not only captured her mind, body, and soul, he now has a hold over her heart. It's unbelievable how quick everything is happening. Never in a million years did Olivia picture she would be where she is now, with who she's with now. He's holding her hips in place and she's moaning his name. She never thought that this would be the name passing her lips at her peak of ecstasy.

She's taking all of him, not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well. He can't get enough of her. This woman is his everything and now he can't imagine his life without her. It's funny, he never thought he would be where he is today. It was only a few months ago that he was imagining starting a future with someone else. He doesn't know why God has been so good to him in sending him Olivia, but he prays she'll never leave. He almost lost her today and it would have killed him.

"Mmm...Livvie baby. God, I love you so much!"

"I love you more". They explode together. She collapses on his chest and he can hear her trying to catch her breath. They lay chest to chest, she's still on top of him and he has her in his embrace. He's rubbing circles on her back and she's placing soft kisses on his jaw.

"Babe..", he breaks the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Let's go steady". He couldn't think of a more perfect time to ask her. Granted, it wasn't the most romantic gesture, but he hoped she would enjoy the simplicity. She lifts her head up, resting her chin in his chest.

"Of course I'll go steady with you Fitzgerald. Will my mom be picking us up from the movies on Saturday too? Or should we ride our bikes?" They laugh as he tickles her for sassing him. This is where he wants to be. This is where she wants to be. This is where they need to be forever.

* * *

She wakes up and he's not next to her. She can't sleep if she's not curled up under him. She looks over and sees the time. 11:14am. It's Saturday so they slept in this morning and now it's time to get the day going. She groans as she gets out of bed, her body still in pain. She walks into her bathroom, taking a shower and fixing up a bit. She's walking towards the kitchen and there he is. He's leaning against the counter, glasses on his face and newspaper in his hand. The aromas of whatever's on the stove quickly fills her nostrils.

"Morning babe"

He's smiling. He folds the paper, laying it on the counter, and walking over to her. He pulls her body towards hers, hugging her as he places a kiss on her lips, their lips linger and their noses tickle one another. "Morning baby."

"You're making breakfast?"

"Brunch. Egg white and spinach omelets, Italian sausage, toast, and some fruits are in the fridge. Hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Of course", he's laughing and kissing her again. "Meet me at the table? It should be done in a few minutes".

"Okay"

* * *

They share a huge plate. She's sitting in his lap and they're feeding each other, kissing between bites.

"What do you want to do today?"

"You."

"Fitz!", she slaps his chest, giggling. "I'm serious babe".

"Whatever you wanna do Liv"

"Can we go to the beach?"

"You in a bikini? I don't see why not."

"Really?", her face lights up like a five year old.

"Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets". They smile together.

* * *

After breakfast, Fitz cleans up the kitchen, letting Olivia claim the bathroom first. By the time he's making his way into her bedroom, she's already dressed. He walks in to see her in a turquoise ruffled sundress, that makes her ass look absolutely amazing. She's bending over and fastening the strap on her white and gold sandals, and he quietly tip toes behind her, quickly grabbing her waist and pulling her body towards him. She stands back up and he wraps his arms around her, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

"Babe, what are you doing? You gotta get dressed".

"Can I just hold you for a minute?"

"One minute".

He holds her, caressing her stomach and smelling her hair. She's intertwining her fingers with his, turning her head and giving him a kiss on his cheek. "One minute's up babe, go get dressed." She's walking away and he grabs her arm, pulling her body towards him. They're chest to chest as he takes his hands, pulling her face closer to his. Before she could object, he's kissing her. Hard. She falls in line, kissing him back as his hands tighten around her waist. She's gripping his forearm, trying to keep her balance, as his tongue explores her mouth. He's finally pulling back, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. She's suddenly so hot for him and if she really didn't want to leave the house, she'd definitely let him know it.

"Fitz...", she says, warning him.

"I couldn't resist. That dress is doing something to me."

"Oh yea? Wait until you see what's under it".

"How about I find out right now?"

She has a devilish look in her eyes as she takes his hand, leading him over to the bed, and pushing him down on the mattress. He lays back as she gathers the bottom of her dress so she can straddle him. She grinds her center in his lap and she can hear him trying to catch his breath. She leans over him before whispering in his ear, "If you wanna see what's under this dress ever again, you'll be ready in fifteen minutes". She climbs off of him, laughing as she leaves him stunned, walking out of the room. "You're full of shit Olivia!", he's screaming after her, laughing to himself as he gets up to get dressed.


	23. Best Thing I Never Had

"I made it in thirteen, you owe me!", Fitz yelled as he walked into the den, seeing Olivia packing a bag. "Babe, what's all that?"

"A towel for you, a towel for me. Beach mats to lay on. Some sunscreen and suntan lotion, a book and some shades".

"Sunscreen is for wimps"

"Oh yeah? You won't be saying that when you're walking around looking like a lobster. Put some on!"

"My baby will take care of me if I come home all red, won't she?" He walks over to her, pulling her into his arms. "No, she won't", she says, laying kisses on his jawline, "And if you get burned, I can't touch you, can I?" He loosens his grip and pulls back, "Pass the bottle!", they both laugh as she helps him cover his body.

* * *

It's 2:30 when they finally make their way unto Miami Beach. The traffic is heavy, brake lights everywhere. Fitz decides it'll be better to valet instead of spending the whole afternoon finding parking. Olivia reaches for her bag and her huge floppy hat, Fitz is reaching for his wallet. They hop out of the car and Fitz hands the keys off to the valet attendant.

They walk down Ocean Drive, Fitz holding onto her hand so she doesn't get lost in the hustle and bustle of the crowd. They're walking under the shade and have to face the millions of servers rattling off specials at the restaurants they cut through.

"Babe, you hungry".

"Fitz, do you really have to ask?"

"No babe", he chuckles before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Anything in particular?"

"Nothing too fulling. I don't want the sharks to smell me out and drag me away. I want a drink too!"

"Wet Willies?"

"Sounds perfect!"

* * *

They walk up to Wet Willies and place their orders at the counter. Olivia orders a Sex On The Beach and Fitz orders a Call A Cab; both decide to split a platter of tequila wings. They sit a table, enjoying their drinks and meal while having a light conversation.

"This is so corny and cliche, but where do you see yourself in five years?", Fitz asks her.

"It's not corny babe", she giggles, "but umm..hmm. Five years? Well, I see myself happy. Having my own business, in either event planning, or running my own recreational center. Possibly married or pregnant...", he smiles at her, imagining his little Livvie carrying a huge belly in front of her and a rock on her finger. "What about you babe?"

"In five years? I see myself with you".

"Fitz..", she blushes.

"I see myself rubbing your feet when you come home from a hard day's work, exchanging vows with you, helping you at lamaze classes. I look at the future and I all I see is you".

She's reaching for a napkin, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're making me ruin my mascara!" They laugh as they continue eating at chatting.

* * *

"How about this spot babe? Close to the water but far from the crowd..."

"It looks good Fitz, maybe you're worth keeping around.."

"I'll remember that when you need something!"

"Oh hush and help me lay the mats down!"

Olivia hands him the bathmats as he lays them down next to one another, finding rocks to keep the corners down when the wind blows. Olivia kicks her sandals off, before pulling down her dress from the top.

"Damn Livvie", he can barely get the words out of his mouth when finally he sees what she was hiding under her dress. She's wearing an all white one-shoulder one piece, that has a huge cut-out on the opposite side of the shoulder. The thin section of fabric that's left, separating the top from the bottom, is held together by a gold O-ring.

"You like?", he nods his head like a dog begging for a treat and she giggles. "Help me get some suntan lotion on?" He happily leaps at her request, searching through the bag for the lotion. She turns to lay on her stomach and he sees that the swimsuit is backless, the fabric clinging on to her right at her lower back. He feels himself start to harden and is thankful that he'll be going into the cold water soon. He applies the lotion on her back, giving her a quick massage as he rubs it in.

"Mmm babe, that feels so good!", her eyes closed as her head rests on her folded arms.

"Turn over so I can get the front babe". He helps her turn over so she doesn't roll onto the sand. He applies to lotion to her thighs, legs, and her exposed stomach. As he's making his way to her neckline, he slips a finger inside, flicking her nipple, watching it instantly harden.

"Fitz...", she moans out, surprised by his gesture.

He pinches the nipple between his finger, tugging and twisting it softly. "This is for earlier", he snatches his hand out of her suit, laughing.

"Don't start something you can't finish Fitzgerald!", the anger clear in her voice.

"Can you get my back Liv?" He lays down on his stomach as she straddles his lower back, lathering the sunblock across his broad shoulders. When she's done, she gets off of him, extending her hand to help him up.

"Let's get in babe. The sun is scorching, I wanna live for a few more years!" They laugh, holding hands as they walk towards the water together.

* * *

"Dammit, this water is freezing!", Liv says as she's shivering. He hugs her from behind, wrapping his large arms around her tiny frame. He loves that her body fits into him like a missing puzzle piece.

"You feel better now?"

"Yes, thank you babe. You spoil me rotten!", she's smiling up at him as the waves crash their legs.

"Olivia, I love you so much baby. I'd do anything for you", he's placing kisses along her neck.

"I love you too Fitz. So much. Too much. Don't ever leave me", he can hear her heart pleading.

"Never in a million years babe", she's reaching her arm up, pulling his neck down to kiss his lips. They temporarily block out the world around them as they get lost in each other's lips; lost in each other's spend about an hour and a half playing in the water before they walk up towards the beach. They grab their towels, drying off before laying on the mats. The sun is setting and the crowds are starting to diminish. They cuddle up together, towels wrapped around them, as Olivia rests her head on his shoulders. He's planting kisses on her forehead, holding on to her side, as she looks up to the sky.

"Fitz..."

"Hmm?", he mumbles, not wanting to part his lips from her skin.

"I want kids one day. Four, maybe five. Little girls that look like you, with dirty blonde curls and your piercing eyes. Little boys that look like me, brown eyed and wide smiles. I want our girls to run to you when I won't let them wear makeup, and our boys to run to us when they want to make personalized Valentine's Day cards for the girl they're crushing on. I want them to grow up well and smart. I want them to be close to one another. I want a big happy family and I want it with you".

"Livvie, I want to give you every single thing your heart desires. I want you to be my wife and the mother of my children. I want you Olivia, all of you".

They're kissing, dreaming of their future together. The future they intend to do everything in their power to fight for.

"Babe, you're shivering. You wanna go?", he asks, rubbing her arms in an attempt to keep her warm.

"Yea, it's been a long day. The sun has drained me out, let's go".

* * *

They pull onto Olivia's street and Fitz parks the car in her driveway. As they get out of the car and walk to the front door, Olivia sees Braxton next door, walking to a car in the driveway, with a very pregnant Kendra beside him.


	24. Unfoolish

**AN: Sorry to say guys, but I think it's time to close this story off. I kind of don't have anywhere left to go with it at this point. So, this will be the final chapter before the epilogue. I think you all so much for your support and kind words about this story. I hope you all enjoy what's left.**

* * *

"So babe, I was thinking of ordering in for dinner. Some Chinese? Indian? Maybe just pizza?...Liv?" He turns around and sees she's still by the car, just standing there looking completely shocked. She's staring at something but he can't see what it is from where he's standing. "Liv? Baby, is everything okay?", he's walking back to her and what she's staring it, rather who she's staring at, is now in plain view. _"Is that..? Is she...? Fuck!"_, he thinks to himself. If he's not mistaken and if it's really who he thinks it is, he knows something's about to happen.

"Oh my god, it's Olivia", Kendra whispers to Braxton, trying to make sure that she doesn't hear her. "What?!", Braxton turns around, cutting himself off in mid-sentence of some conversation he was having with Kendra. Lo and behold, Olivia is standing within a few yards from him, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head. He looks at Kendra, suddenly realizing why Olivia is staring at them. He knows Olivia's temper and he knows he has to act fast before things get out of hand.

"Olivia...", he whispers to her, when he sees a man walking up behind her._ "Who in the fuck is that?"_, he says to himself.

"Olivia, baby, calm down", Fitz has his hand around her waist, whispering in her ear, "Baby, I can feel you tensing up, just relax".

But she can't. She can't "just relax". Here she is, standing in her driveway, and she sees her ex of only the past three months standing next to the woman he cheated with, who looks well over three months pregnant. "It wasn't the first time. When I caught him, it wasn't the first time", is the only thing she's able to get out of her mouth before she's charging into their direction.

"Liv, calm down, don't do this", he realized what she means as he's chasing after her, "Olivia, think about this, she's pregnant!"

"I'm well a-fucking-ware Fitzgerald!", she's hurt and he knows it. He lets her go. He know he should stop her, but a part of him understands where she's coming from.

"How far are you?", she's standing in front of Kendra, asking her calmly.

"Olivia...", he's reaching out to her, trying to calm her down.

"Don't you dear touch me, you son of a bitch!", she says to Braxton, turning her attention back to Kendra, "Answer the god damn question! How far along are you?!", she's now screaming. Everyone stands around, waiting for her to explode. Fitz is waiting to hear to answer too, out of curiosity. Braxton is waiting for Olivia to hear the truth. Kendra is waiting for the possibility of getting her ass whooped.

"Seven months", she whispers the answer, hanging her head in shame.

_"Oh shit!"_, Fitz and Braxton are both thinking.

"Seven months? Really!", she laughs sarcastically, "but I caught you in my bed with my man only three months ago. That would have meant you were already four months pregnant, am I right?". The silence confirms her calculations. "I'm assuming the child is Braxton's, right?". Again, complete silence. Olivia takes a deep breath and is about to walk away, when she suddenly turns around and slaps Kendra hard across the face. Time stops. Kendra screams out, clutching her face in pain; Braxton is running to Kendra's side; Fitz is running over to restrain Olivia.

"You were fucking her for months before I caught you? You were fucking her and me at the same time? Both without protection! I was paying your bills and took care of you while your broke ass was at home knocking up our neighbor!"

"Baby...", he's trying to calm her down while also keeping himself from hitting Braxton for the pain he was causing her.

"Fitz, let me go! Let me go right fucking now!", she trying the break out of his grasp, but he won't let her go. "I'm so over the two of you! You both fucking deserve each other! I can only hope God has mercy on your child! And bitch, you better not ever let me see you once you give birth! And you, you motherfucker, you better not ever breath in my direction ever again!"

Fitz is picking her up, throwing her over his shoulder and running with her inside the house before things get worse. She's beating on his back, screaming and cursing until he puts her down on the living room floor.

* * *

"Baby.."

"I hate him! I hate him so much! How could he do that to me? I did everything for him! Was he even gonna tell me? Was he just gonna keep waving to the kid next door while knowing all along that it was his? Was I supposed to support the fucking child too?", she's crying. He understands why, he's upset that she's so hurt, but he knows there's nothing to do to cover up the hurt of betrayal.

He's sits on the floor next to her, hugging her close to him. She leans over, burying her face in his lap, crying hysterically, He's rubbing her back and playing with her hair, trying to sooth her.

"Baby, I know you're upset. But it's okay. Yes, he did what he did, but it's over now. You no longer have to deal with it. You no longer have to deal with him. You shouldn't have slapped her Olivia, no matter how angry you were, you know it wasn't right. I'm so sorry they hurt you baby, but it's gonna be okay, just calm down for me, okay?"

They sit in the same position for about thirty minutes, before he finally hears her crying subside. She slowly lifts her head up, looking at him with her face covered in tears. "Baby..", he's wiping away her tears, kissing her forehead. "You okay?"

"Yea. Thank you. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for dealing with me. Thank you for snatching me up before I murdered the both of them. I love you. Thank you."

"Baby, I love you too. And I already told you I'd do anything for you. Now, let's get cleaned up. Wash away the tears and the sand. Sound like a good idea to you?"

"Sounds good".

He gets up off the floor, leaning over to pick her up, carrying her into the bathroom. He puts her down on the floor and she undresses while he turns on the shower, making sure the temperature is right. When it's warm enough, he moves out of the way, letting her go inside.

"Come in with me".

"Livvie.."

"I don't wanna have sex Fitz, I just don't want to be alone. I don't want to be apart from you right now. Please?" He's getting undressed, joining her in the shower. They hug and kiss while taking turns soaping each other's bodies and helping each other wash their hair. They wash away the hurt from each other, cleaning away the past. When they're finally ready, Fitz steps out to grab a towel for him and her. He wraps his towel low on his waste before taking the towel that he grabbed for her and wrapping it around her body. He leans down, giving her a reassuring kiss on her lips.

"What were you saying earlier about dinner?", she asks. He laughs at her, "Baby, it's never a dull moment with you. Now, what does my love want to eat?"

"Chinese!" They both agree and Fitz orders the food while they get dressed. They head into the den, watching a movie before their food arrives, and they spend the night eating and cuddled up together.

* * *

**AN: Did I forget to mention that I'll be starting a part two this story? I forgot, huh? Lol, don't hate me too much (:**


	25. Connect

**AN: Okay, so this chapter came to me while I was writing the epilogue. I didn't want to make the ending super long, so the epilogue will be after this chapter. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

A_ few months later.._

The past few weeks had been extremely busy and stressful for Fitz and Olivia. The new school year would be starting at the end of the month, and Olivia was swamped at work. She was in and out of meetings with the directors for the program, who wanted to figure out how to improve to keep more kids coming in to replace the ones who left or would be leaving soon. When she wasn't in meetings, she was in her seat behind her desk, going through e-mails and trying to organize the huge back-to-school party she was planning for the kids. Fitz had been working on finalizing a very important contract. He would leave out early in the morning and come in wee hours of the night, taking a shower before heading into bed.

Because of the fiasco with Braxton and Kendra next door, Fitz had invited Olivia to move in with him so she wouldn't have to be continuously reminded of Braxton's infidelity. He also was afraid she might run into Kendra, who had given birth to a baby boy, and carry out her threat. She had agreed to stay with him, but she wasn't completely ready to move out of her house. He didn't mind her being with him at all, and made it his duty to keep her comfortable. Although Olivia had been temporarily living with him, he barely saw her, especially now with him working to close out his contract, while also helping to plan the Labor Day party his family chose to throw in Miami this year.

He was never really the party type, but being the child of a star director and actress, his family was known for having their extravaganzas. Marsha went over the top on major holidays, planning huge parties in different locations, and inviting pretty much every family member and friends of the family. However, this year, she wanted to keep it simple, making it a family-only affair. She chose Miami because she was aware of Fitz's busy schedule and didn't want him to have to break away from work to travel. She was also hoping to catch a glimpse of the new girl Kelly had hinted about, although Fitz hadn't said a word.

* * *

"Fitzgerald honey, our flight comes in on the 31st. We'll be staying at the Ritz-Carlton on the beach, but hopefully my son can put down the hammer and join his family for lunch?"

"Yes mom, of course I can meet up for lunch. Just give me a date and time, so I can put it on my schedule. And how are the party plans going on your end? I am supposed to meet with the caterer this afternoon to taste-test a few things and finalize the menu."

"Your father says in the afternoon on Saturday. Our plan lands at 9:30 in the morning, so about 2:00? That'll give us some time to settle in at the hotel and maybe squeeze in a nap. The plans are going well and I do appreciate your help, especially since you're so busy these days doing God knows what...or who.."

"Mother!", he said, trying to avoid her implication that she knew he was seeing someone, "I'll see you guys on Saturday. I love you and tell everyone I said hello".

"Don't think you've gotten off that easy Fitzgerald. I expect to hear more about this girl, maybe even see her at the party? And I love you too. We'll speak later!"

They hung up the phone and Fitz checked his watch. It was 2:30 and he was supposed to be meeting with the caterer at 3:15. Afterwards, he was supposed to be grabbing a few things from the grocery store before going home. Tonight, Olivia was hosting a small dinner at their place. They had decided that it was the right time to introduce each other to their friends, after they had been hiding each other for over six months. They realized they were very serious about each other and it was time to let their relationship be known. Olivia had invited her two friends, Abby and Quinn, who were also her coworkers, and Fitz invited his tech guy Huck, as well as one of his contractors named Harrison, and of course Cyrus. It was the first time he wouldn't be introducing one of his new girlfriends to Mellie, and the memory of her and their friendship saddened him at bit. As much as he hated her, he missed having her around, especially when he needed a female's honest opinion on something, especially his relationships. He shook the thought out of his head as he left the office to make it to his appointment on time.

* * *

After meeting with the caterer and finalizing the menu for the party, Fitz made his way to the grocery store. He knew Olivia was going to be cooking, but he wanted to get some drinks and dessert. He paid for the items and drove home, the sight of Olivia prepping the food for cooking in the kitchen greeted him as he entered the door.

"Hi babe! Let me grab those bags for you!", she said, taking the bags and bringing them into the kitchen, as Fitz locked the door and took off his shoes. She laid the bags on the counter, unpacking their contents, as he approached her from behind. He pressed his body into her back and laid his hands palms down on the counter on both sides of her, trapping her in the space.

"Fitz..", she whispered.

"Livvie", he leaned in closer to her, peppering kisses along her neck.

"Baby, we have people coming over.."

"Mmm...it's only 5 babe, dinner starts at 8. We have a little time.."

"A little time is never enough baby, you know it..", she said, turning in his arms, so they were now face to face. He pressed his body in closer to her and she could feel his hardening erection pressing on her stomach, making her gasp. He titled his head down and hovered his lips over hers.

"I won't take long, I promise", he whispered in his baritone voice, sending chills down her spine and forming a puddle in between her legs.

"Baby...", she breathed out, her voice husky and full of lust. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, softly nibbling on her pouty flesh, and he heard her sigh. He knew she was his at the moment. He finally kissed her, both mouths closed. He made his way behind her ear and down her neck, reaching his hands to grip her waist, pulling her up off the floor and sitting her on the counter.

He pulled off her blouse and her bare chest awaited him as she undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. He helped her take off her skirt, leaning her back unto the counter and spreading her legs, putting himself between them. He placed open mouth kisses on her chest, licking underneath her breasts. She moaned and it sent a signal from his ears straight to his cock. It turned him on seeing his baby lay beneath him, waiting for him to take her to ecstasy. She was his little sex goddess and he could never get enough of her. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, using his fingers to tug and squeeze the other.

"Oh baby..", she moaned out, as his mouth continued to tease her. She was writhing underneath him, her center rubbing against his penis, which was straining in his pants. He moaned on her chest, his mouth causing vibrations, making her jolt up. He removed his mouth from her breast, kissing down her stomach until he reached her navel. He loved her belly rings; for some odd reason, it turned him on watching her change it in the bathroom mirror. This time, it was a silver charm with a pink diamond in the middle. He inserted his tongue in her belly button, tugging on the ring with his teeth. Her stomach was so flat, so perfect, and he couldn't wait until the day he would see it start to expand.

He moved closer down her pelvis and the smell of her scent filled his nostrils. She smelled like flowers and tasted like sweet honey; it drove him crazy and he couldn't resist. He pulled her panties down, throwing them on the floor, and put her legs over his shoulder. She was shining pink, her juices already flowing. He kissed her outer lips, watching her bundle of nerves pulse as it begged for his attention. He blew softly on it, and she hissed. He finally took it into his mouth, sucking on it slowly.

"Uhh...yes baby!", she moaned out, as he started to suck harder. Without warning, he stuck two fingers in her, curving them up so he could hit her spot. "Oh baby, don't stop!" He stroked his fingers in and out of her quickly, and she started to clench him. He couldn't believe she was so close already. He pumped his fingers in and out of her as she continued to moan. "Shit, I'm bout to...oh I'm gonna...FUCKK!", she screamed out, panting as her first orgasm hit her. He pulled his fingers out, sucking them clean, before laying a soft kiss on her treasure.

He began kissing up her body, while he unbuckled his pants, pulling down his boxers and finally setting his aching member free. He continued to kiss her and she stopped him, pushing him back as she said in a serious tone, "Baby...don't forget about what we talked about..". He sighed, defeated. He almost got away with it. Ever since the news of Kendra's pregnancy, Olivia decided that she wanted him to wear protection during sex. Although she wanted to have children with him someday, she did't feel like she was ready just yet. He hesitated before agreeing with her, knowing she was probably right, but also knowing how great it felt inside her raw.

"I forgot. I have one, in my wallet. Give me a sec..", he said. She sat up watching him as he bent down to reach in the back pocket of his pants for his wallet, pulling out a condom. He was about to rip the wrapper open, when she stopped him. "Wait, let me do it", she said, grabbing the condom out of his hand. She ripped the wrapper open with her teeth, pulling the condom out. She leaned forward, placing the base of the condom over his tip and began to slowly roll it down him. She squeezed and massaged him as she strapped him up; hearing him make sharp intakes of air was like music to her ears. When it was fully on, she leaned back up, kissing him.

She laid flat on her back as she felt him rubbing his member up and down her opening. Holding his shaft in his hand, he slowly tapped it against her clit, and she moaned out, "Baby, stop teasing me. I need you inside of me Fitz. Please". The magic words. He aligned himself to her opening, entering with one hard thrust. She groaned out "SHIT!", as he began thrusting into her harder.

"Fuck!" "Baby!" "Oh yes, right fucking there! "Oh my god, don't fucking stop!", was all that filled the room. He could feel her grip on him getting tighter, and he suddenly stopped. "Fitz!", she groaned out, leaning up to look at him and hopefully finding out why he stopped. Before she could even ask why, he slammed himself back into her. "FUCK!", she screamed out, as he fully withdrew from her, only to slam back into her again. "Baby, I'm gonna fucking come!", she moaned out, and he kept pounding into her. "Ba- OH FUCKKKK!", was all he heard, as she shook underneath him, finally reaching her orgasm. He kept pumping and within seconds, he was releasing himself into the condom, falling over on her as he caught his breath.

They laid there for a few moments, his head under her breast as she played with his curls and rubbed his back. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?", he asked her, looking up at her with his chin on her chest.

"Only every second of every minute of everyday. And I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing it".

"Good, because I don't ever plan to stop saying it".

She pulled him closer, kissing him slowly, as he finally withdrew from her, picking her up to bring her into the shower, where they enjoyed two more rounds before cleaning each other off.


	26. Beautiful Bliss

"Fitz! They're gonna be here any minute and the table still isn't set. UGH! This is all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault", he chuckled, grabbing the items to decorate the dining table with.

"You just had to do that thing in the shower! You know I can't resist that thing!"

"Funny, it sounded more like moans instead of complaints coming out of your mouth while I was doing 'that thing'.."

"Oh yeah? Well, don't expect to hear anymore moans anytime soon smartass!"

"Livvie..", he contested, as the doorbell rang.

"Shit! They're here! I have to do a mirror check, grab the door!", she said, rushing into the bathroom. She was dressed in an all black wide leg bustier top jumpsuit and silver sandals, and she accessorized with silver chandelier earrings, silver bangles, and a huge silver dinner ring. She opted for natural looking makeup; using just foundation, mascara, eyeliner, and a light pink gloss. Her hair was flat ironed, wearing it bone straight with a slight part down the middle. She wrinkled out any creases she found, touching up her lip gloss and checking herself out in the mirror for a few minutes, before she went out to meet her guests.

* * *

Fitz walked up to the front door, checking himself out in the foyer mirror one last time to make sure that his outfit was in order. He paired a grey cotton v-neck and a navy blue cardigan with forrest green chinos and brown loafers. He tried his best to tame his curls, using extra gel this time, but of course the little unruly one he always had issues with sprung away from the rest of the hair. His nerves overtook him, and he slowly opened the front door, seeing Abby and Quinn, who were in mid conversation.

"Hi ladies. I'm Fitzgerald, or Fitz, whichever you prefer. I'm assuming you lovely ladies are my Livvie's friends", he stuck his hand out to Abby first, knowing exactly who she was because Olivia had always mentioned her red hair. "Hello Abby", he said, kissing her hand as he reached for Quinn's doing the same. "Hello Quinn. It's nice to finally meet you both, please come in". They stared at him, completely struck in awe.

"Hi Fitz", they both said at the same time, sounding like lovestruck teenagers. He smiled at them, stepping out of the way allowing them to walk inside.

"He's freaking gorgeous!", Quinn whispered to Abby, who responded, "No wonder she hid him so long. Shit, I'd never share him with a soul..".

* * *

Fitz proceeded to give them a quick tour of downstairs as he waited for Olivia to come out of the bathroom. When she finally appeared, she was covered in hugs and kisses from her girls, while they dragged her away to the den. She turned around, mouthing "Sorry" to Fitz, and he winked at her, giving her an understanding look. The doorbell rang again, and Fitz knew his guests had finally arrived.

* * *

"Olivia! The man is stunning! And so kind! And so sweet! And his home is beautiful! You've clearly picked a winner here", said Quinn, gushing over him.

"And his body looks incredible. He surely looks like he lives up to the bedroom tales you've told us".

"Abigail! Have some class!"

"Oh hush Quinn, now you know you were thinking it too".

"Now now, no one should be thinking about what my man does in the bedroom but me!" Her man. It was the first time she ever said it out loud to anyone, and it sounded so good. It felt so good. It was that good. She zoned back into the conversation, giggling and chatting up with Abby and Quinn.

* * *

"Hey! Thanks for coming guys!", He gave brief hugs to Huck, Harrison, Cyrus as they made their way into the house. The men chatted in the foyer for a bit, before the women made their reappearance.

"Babe, come here", he called out to Olivia, as she gracefully walked across the room to him. He took her into his arms and she rested her hands on his chest, tiptoeing to give him a soft, quick kiss on the lips. "Livvie, this is Huck, Harrison, and Cyrus. Guys, this is Olivia, my girlfriend, and her friends Abby and Quinn". His girlfriend. He had never really said it out loud before and as soon as he said it, he was almost sure they were the greatest words that ever passed his lips.

The group exchanged greetings and made their way into the dining room. Olivia and Fitz went into the kitchen, gathering the food to bring out to the table. Once everything was brought out, everyone began digging into the food. Olivia made swedish meatballs, pesto chicken breasts with wild rice, baked macaroni, and a salad bowl. Everyone took turns passing dishes to one another, as they all took turns getting to know one another. They drank wine and shared jokes and laughs as everyone seemed to get quite along.

After the conversation went from work to hobbies to sports and to television shows, they all finally landed on the topic of relationships. They all spoke on Fitz and Olivia, saying how glad they were that they had found each other because it was quite obvious that they made each other happy. Olivia finally rose from the table to bring out the dessert from the kitchen, while Fitz followed her to bring out some coffee. As he met with her in the kitchen, he pulled her body towards his, rubbing his hands across her back.

"Hi", he said, smiling at her.

"Hi", she smiled back.

He let her go, as they grabbed what they came in the kitchen for, heading back out to their guests.

It was after midnight when everyone was making their way out the front door. Fitz shut the door and they sighed together, smiling.

"We did it", she said to him.

"We did". They laughed as they began to clean up the dining area and the kitchen; Olivia putting the leftovers into containers before placing them in the fridge and Fitz washing up the dishes.

By 1:30, they lay in bed together cuddling. Fitz laid flat on his back and she relaxed her head on his chest, her hands rubbing across his stomach as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm. Within minutes, they had both drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Olivia made it through her first week of the new school year. She was exhausted from all of the last minute party planning, as well as making sure all of the kids' information was being correctly updated in the program's database. The party was the day before, ending off the kids' first week back with a bang. It made her so happy seeing the looks of joy and excitement on their faces when they walked into the center Friday afternoon. There were colorful balloons with the program's logo floating all over the building, a table with an abundance of food, a live dj, some games and contests, a photobooth, and of course goodie bags. As the last kids were picked up, the staff had to stay a few hours extra, making sure the building was cleaned and everything was put back in order. Olivia walked into the front door, vowing that she was going to allow herself to sleep in on Saturday morning. She needed to let her body recuperate for the Labor Day weekend.

* * *

August 31st. Fitz was in the bathroom, getting himself ready. His family was finally in town and he couldn't wait to see them. It was 12:30 and he was trying to leave the house by 1:00, beating through the holiday traffic so that he could make it to lunch by 2:00. Olivia was out at the mall with Abby and Quinn and he couldn't be more grateful that she was out of the house before he left.

He knew that this weekend would be the time for him to introduce her to his family. He planned on surprising her, bringing her to the family party without her knowing that that would be where she was going. He knew she'd probably be upset for surprising her with something so big, but he knew his Livvie. If he would have told her in advance, she probably would have been a nervous wreck the whole time they were there.

He walked into the restaurant at 2:05 and immediately spotted his family. There around the table sat Anthony, Marsha, Brandon, Sean, and Kelly. He was greeted and hugged by everyone before he sat down at the table.

"Fitzgerald my boy, it's good to see you. How's the company doing? I hope you've been putting my investment to good use!", Anthony said, buttering a dinner roll.

"It'a good Dad. I just closed out a contract last week. I've had a break this week though, you know people are more worried about the holiday weekend than to be trying to build something. And of course Dad, I promised you I'd only take your money if I intended to put it to use. Let's not forget your name alone brings me business as well", he said, taking a sip of the strawberry daiquiri he ordered.

"Now now there boys, we didn't come all this way to speak business, although I am very proud of you for branching off in your own direction Fitzy", said Marsha, interrupting the conversation. "What I'm interested in is this girl you refuse to tell us about!", the whole table looked in his direction as he turned a bright shade of pink.

"Mooommm, seriously?!", he groaned, as everyone laughed at his obvious embarrassment.

"Fitzgerald, you must have forgotten I carried you for nine months and three days and was in labor for an agonizing twenty-two hours before I brought you into this world. I know you better than you know yourself and I know that there's someone that has your attention. Now, I understand your business is your business, but I would love it if you'd bring her by this weekend. I need to see the girl that's mended my baby's heart", she winked at him and he smiled. He was right, his mother knew him more than anyone. He understood where she was coming from. Directly, she was telling him to introduce Olivia to the family, but indirectly, she was letting him know that he would be okay. She was letting him know not to have any fear in getting serious just because one person broke his heart. Marsha could read her son and she knew exactly what he needed to hear.

The family continued their lunch together, catching up and discussing their weekend plans. At around four, the group decided to dismember; Anthony wanted to have some drinks at the hotel pool, Marsha wanted to finalize some plans for the party, the twins wanted to head down to the beach, and of course Kelly wanted to do some shopping. Fitz parted with his family, heading back home and was glad to see Olivia's car when he pulled into the driveway. When he walked inside, she was on the couch watching Breaking Bad on Netflix and he joined her. They spent the rest of the night laying in each other's arms, eating snacks and watching episode after episode.

* * *

September 2nd. Labor Day. She woke up to him planting kisses on the side of her neck.

"Baaaabbeee, I'm trying to sleep", she groaned out, scooting over to the other side of the bed. He followed her, his lips returning to the spot, only this time he was sucking on her skin. "Fiiittttzzz, leave me alone!", she said, grabbing a pillow and smacking him in the head with it.

"Ouch!", he jumped back, rubbing where the pillow had hit him.

"That's what you get!"

"Oh yeah?", he reached for her sides, tickling her. She flailed and laughed, trying her hardest to get away from him, but he had a strong grip on her. He eventually pinned her down, climbing on top of her with his hands holding her wrists down.

"Baby", she said softly, as he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back, slipping her tongue inside his waiting mouth. They teased each other, sucking and nibbling on each other's lips. He felt her open her legs underneath him and he was met by a lustful look as he stared down at her through hooded eyes. He leaned over, pulling a condom out of the side table, as she slipped her hands into his boxers, softly massaging his member. Within seconds, they were fully naked and the only thing he heard was her whispering his name as he slowly entered her.

* * *

"Get dressed, we're going out", he said to her as he handed her a towel while they came out of the shower together.

"Where?"

"Somewhere", he grinned at her. "_Wait for it, wait for it..."_, he began counting down in his head.

"Well where is somewhere genius?"

_"There it goes!"_, he laughed to himself. "Can't I surprise the woman I love without her wanting to ruin it?"

"No!", she said, punching him in the shoulder and running out of the bathroom. He chased her throughout the house, both running around with towels barely covering them, leaving little droplets of water all over the floor. He finally caught her, picking her up and throwing her over this shoulder.

"You put me down Fitzgerald!", she was kicking and screaming. He carried her back into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed; she leaned back, propping up on her elbows.

"C'mere", she whispered to him and he leaned over to her, kissing her lips. She reached under his towel, gripping his shaft in her hands. He moaned into her mouth, leaning in closer to deepen the kiss while she massaged him. He suddenly stopped kissing her, pulling back so he fell from her grasp. She looked up at him, puzzled, and he laughed at her.

"You're not slick Olivia Pope. Nice try! Now get dressed and let's go!", he walked away from her, laughing when she groaned out in frustration because her planned was ruined.

* * *

The couple met up in the hallway downstairs, checking each other out and giving compliments where they were due. Olivia wore a cream lace bandeau with coral shorts and a pair of brown gladiator sandals. She wore her hair in a tight, neat bun at the top of her head, accessorizing with large gold earrings and a gold clutch.

"Why do I feel so overdressed compared to you?", she said, making a face at Fitz who had on a simple pair of khaki cargo shorts, a crisp white v-neck, and some brown Sperrys. He smiled at her, sticking his hands in his pocket. He knew how much his smile made her weak. "Baby, you look fine". She rolled her eyes, huffing as she walked out the front door.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?", she questioned, looking out the window in hopes that she would figure out where they were going.

"I'm not telling you!", he smiled in her direction, knew that she was getting a little upset. He reached over, putting his fingers under her chin, turning her face in his direction. "Babe, why the long face?", he mocked her.

"Fitzgerald, we've been in this car for over thirty minutes. I'm starving and you won't tell me where we're going and if we weren't so far away, I'd get out of this car right now and walk back home!"

"Livvie, hold your horses, we're down the street. Then, you can finally see where I am taking you".

She crossed her arms and turned her attention back to her view outside the window. Fitz's light had turned green and he slowly pulled out to make a left turn. "FITZ!", she screamed out and as he turned his head in her direction, he saw the car down the street that had run the red light. His mind didn't even get the chance to process what was about to happen before the car T-boned them, hitting Olivia's side hard. All he heard was a large crash and Olivia screaming. He felt the car being pushed out of his control and within seconds, he blanked out, falling unconscious.

* * *

**AN: So, here it is! The final chapter of this story. So sorry I took so long to get this out to you guys, but I've been super busy and exhausted this week. Hope I didn't break everyone's heart with the ending. I want to thank you all for being here with me on this journey for my first fanfic. I really enjoyed your comments, feedback, and suggestions. Be on the look out for the sequel coming soon!**


	27. Sequel Sequel Sequel!

**Hi guys! I forget that sometimes M rated stories don't know up in the initial search and I've been getting a few PMs about the sequel. The sequel to this story, Rescue Me, is up, and has been for a few days (can't remember how many lol), but there are already 3 chapters! I'm writing and editing a few more, in the midst of writing a research paper and working on a project, so updates might not be so fast (don't I always say this and post everyday anyways? lol)**

**BUT this is just a simple notice that the sequel is already posted! Again, thanks to you all and I hope everyone enjoys (:**


End file.
